Silver Scars
by Xx Misericordia xX
Summary: Tobias wasn't the only abused one in Abnegation. Caleb is praised for his selflessness, while Tris is hidden away like a disease. What if Tobias recognises what she is going through? What if Tris is pushed one step too far? *Divergent Trilogy Spoilers* Slow romance. Rated T for abusive situations.
1. Chapter 1: Drunk Tattoo Consequences

**AN: Hey everyone! This is my first fan fiction (although not my first novel, I have a few works on Wattpad) so go easy on me. :) I'm warning everyone know that there may be spoilers for the books (mainly because I can't always remember when certain information is given to the characters). Yeah, so don't get angry with me if I ruin anything. What are you doing reading FanFiction without reading the whole series first anyway?! Sorry for any grammar issues, I don't have a beta and have to edit all my work by myself.**

**One more thing. Characters will be OOC (Out of Character) but remember, Tris and Tobias will be growing up with different upbringings to canon as will act differently accordingly. you have been warned. **

**Warnings: Abuse, slight swearing, etc. Maybe be rated M in future in fear of the story being pulled down.**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Divergent series by the beautiful Veronica Roth. I dream of the day she gives me the rights so I can change the ending of Allegiant, grrrrr. Im not making any money, I'm just playing around with her characters _**

**Chapter 1: Drunk Tattoo Consequences**

"I am worthless," Tris, as she has been referring to herself for years, repeats after Andrew. She refused to even think of calling that man _father_.

She flinches as his meaty hand falls down on her tender flesh once more. Her 8 year old stomach was littered with green and blue bruises, hidden beneath the grey garbs of her faction.

"You are selfish," he spits at her, kicking her stomach when she curls up under his powerful blows.

Tris cries out as she feels something snap. Her father, Andrew Prior, growls at the noise but says nothing. Since he got promoted to a member of the City Council, they were moved out to a lovely farm house. Not too far from the rest of the faction, but far enough that no one would hear her screams. The only other house anywhere near them was owned by Marcus, her fathers ally and a fellow Council member. She believed he also had a son, but if they ever heard her wails they never mentioned it. Tris sometimes thought she heard screams reflecting her own torture from the house across the way, but quickly passed them off as the howling wind.

"I am selfish," Tris splutters, blood dripping out the corner of her mouth onto the wooden floor. '_That can't be good,'_ she thinks dismally to herself, shivering as the pool of blood beneath her head grows, mixing into her sun bleached hair.

"Disgusting!" He glares down at her with an intense look of hatred. "You're trash, just like your whore of a mother!"

Tris's mother. She both loathed and cherished her mother. The mother that loved her, the mother that left her.

"I am trash, my mother is a whore. I am sorry Sir," Tris replies autonomously, her eyes glazing over as she prepared for further punishment. She had learnt long ago how to zone out of the pain. The trick was to find a focus point; a crack in the wall or a weed pushing it's way up through the wooden floor boards in its bid to survive. Focus on the detail, the dust of plaster that falls or the way the weeds thin stem seems to quiver from the vibrations of her body being beaten.

For Tris, the world just seemed to fall away and the sharp piercing pains mellowed out into a dull thud. She dreamed of her mother, running away with her into the great unknown. To the factionless? Over the fence? She didn't know, but anywhere was better than this hell hole.

"Don't you forget it," he threatens while inspecting his bruised, bloody knuckles. The threat only partly works, Tris knew he would punish her no matter what the reason. He almost broke her arm once for breathing too loud. She wasn't even in the house.

"I expect your chores to be done by the time I get home. I have an important meeting with the factions so you will have to cook tonight as well." _Like anyone else ever cooks._ _But It would be selfish of me if I didn't wait on Andrew and Caleb like a servant. No, a slave, _Tris thought sardonically to herself.

"Of course, Sir. Have a good night, Sir," Tris replies monotonously. Most of the fire and rebellion had been washed out of her a long time ago. Or at least, that's what he thought.

"And clean up that mess!" He calls, slamming the door as he goes.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Tris gingerly picked herself up off the hallway floor. She winces as her muscles scream their protests. Tris quickly inspected her wounds, thanking who ever was above that most of her wounds had stopped bleeding. Most of the cuts would scab over by the end of the week, but she could feel that her broken rib would need setting in place.

Tris decided she would clean up the blood first, knowing how much of a bitch it was to get out of wood. Most kids her age still don't know how to get dressed by themselves let alone clean the house from top to bottom and cook full meals.

The sound of her brother, if he could be called that, shuffling around his room travels to her sensitive ears and not for the first time, she finds herself cursing him. He knew what was going on, but arrogant, perfect Caleb couldn't possibly lift one of his 'selfless' hands to help with such plebeian work. Gorgeous, golden-boy Caleb, the epitome of Abnegation. What ever he was, her 'brother' could never be Candor, that's for sure. He was too good of an actor, but then again, so was she.

Turning back to her cleaning she watches the dying sun sink over the horizon, taking a little piece of her soul with it as she let a single, silver tear fall from her eye. By the time she finished her chores and cooked dinner the sun had long set and the moon has taken it's place. The blood had taken a while to get out, but luckily for her the dark wood hid the small amount of blood that was completely absorbed.

Tris snuck a piece of bread for dinner, knowing her stomach could hold no more in its current state, and headed lethargically up to Caleb's room, tray in hand. Knocking on the door, she heard an annoyed, "come in!" Depositing the tray on his bed where he lay with an arm over his face, she quickly retreated only to be stopped at the door by his voice.

"The carrots are undercooked!" He sniffed indignantly. Rolling the offending carrot across the plate as if it was plagued, a scrunched up expression on his haughty face.

"Then why don't you find out how to cook them properly with one of those lovely books you have hidden behind your dresser against the wall!" Tris sneered back, close to breaking point. Her ribs throbbed and she could feel a headache coming on.

He looked like steam was about to started coming out of his ears, like a cartoon she overheard two girls talking about in the school yard from the Old Times. This was the only power she held over Caleb, the knowledge of his fascination with the subject. An _Erudite_ quality. A quality that no matter how perfect Caleb seemed, he would not be forgiven for.

Tris rolls her eyes when he simply sneers at her, unable to come up with a response. She inwardly laughs at his puerility despite his Erudite attitude. She walks off without another word, knowing she's won the battle for now.

Walking to 'her' room - in the sense it was also used as a storage cupboard - she grabbed a couple of bandages and some antiseptic from the medicine cabinet. Placing the items down on her single bed, she slowly stripped down to her underwear to assess the situation.

Tris cringed at the sight of her body. She couldn't count the number for bruises as they all blended together like watercolor. Both lucky and unluckily for her, the unflattering, baggy clothes Abnegation wore would hide any sign of her abuse. If there was one rule her father followed, it was never hit the face, the only real place where skin was shown in Abnegation. Bruised hands could be passed off as a trick of the light or from hours of selfless, heavy labour.

A myriad of colours had invaded her entire left side. Tris stood, almost hypnotised by the various shade and contrasts. It was to be admired, in a morbid sort of way. After all, Abnegation saw things such as art and colour as vain and self-indulgent.

The trance was broken as she gently brushed her fingers against the affronting bruises. The pain was so intense Tris saw black dots in her vision for a few seconds and was forced to sit down heavily on the bed, jostling the contents against her thin blanket. Blinking her eyes rapidly against the pain, Tris cautiously picked up the antiseptic, twisting the lip open with an audible 'pop'.

The next few minutes of Tris's life were spent muffling screams in a pillow as she poured the antiseptic on her already stinging wounds. She comforted herself with the knowledge that at least Andrew wasn't home to give her another beating for being too loud.

She took a few minutes to rest before bandaging up her cuts, the most prominent being a slash wrapping around her wrist lovingly like a snake, adding to the collection of silver spiral designs that ran up and down her arms and parts of her legs. Andrew had taken a liking to cut patterns and designs into her body, turning her into a living artwork of scars so fine and precise, they seemed to be a metallic kind of ink, a tattoo almost. Tris had heard about and seen the tattoos the Dauntless wore like badges of honour, but they were always in black with the occasional red, blue and green. Never silver, never scars.

Tris woke up many hours later and confirmed this by the clunky, but deemed practical, watch that sat on her bedside table. _2:14_. The numbers flashed dimly in the unlit room. She could hear the faint snores of Caleb and Andrew as they slept the precious night away. Tris vaguely remembered passing out from pain after setting her broken rib back in place. She can see the indents left in her beds headboard from where she bit into it to keep from crying out. Her young body had started to build up a pain resistance, but there was only so much one so young could take.

Tris quickly threw on some clothes and her watch. Quietly opening her window, Tris took care not to put any weight on the left side of the window sill. She knew from experience the loud creak it would make with even the tiniest burden. Leaning over the edge she checked to make sure the coast was clear before dropping down onto the grass, flinching as her ankle groaned and almost gave way from the shock. _I really need to learn how to roll when landing…_

Standing up straight, Tris crept silently away from the house and when she was a good distance away, sprinted along the familiar path to her nightly get away. The wind caressing her long hair as it trailed behind her. It was much longer than the rest of the Abnegation girls, even longer than most of the older girls too. Tris knew it should be cut short, practical and efficient. Not her long, sun bleached locks that tangled with the slightest teasing. But there had been no one around to cut her hair. Not since she was three.

As the city grew bigger and bigger in front of her, she slowed down to a walk just taking in the night. Tris loved the crisp air, the deafening silence, the way everything was bathed in an ethereal glow. The night consumed her senses and she willingly allowed herself to be dragged into its frosty embrace. Taking off her Abnegation jacket, Tris immersed herself in the glory of the night. The biting wind seeped through her tank top, but she didn't care. It awakened her. It was the only thing that made her feel alive.

The factionless in the area fled at the sight of her luminescent apparition. Stories of the ghostly girl with silver impressions had been past around their colony. All had agreed it was a sign of bad things to come.

Tris arrived at her destination with rosy cheeks from the wind and anticipation. She had arrived at the train tracks.

Her bright, blue eyes had always followed the train with wide, undisguised excitement. The sight of the Dauntless swinging dangerously on huge train, laughing and daring each other to go further had fascinated her. Their carefree nature, but stoic expressions when in the presence of a perceived threat. Their hair was crazy, their bodies tattooed and their hair wild. Tris loved it.

They were truly Dauntless and inside she felt, so was she. A Dauntless hidden in the unwilling, unyielding skin of Abnegation.

She craved their lifestyle from the second she saw it. Tris still remembered vividly in Primary School, when the factions first started mixing, the appearance of the loud Dauntless children, complete with colour streaked hair, piercings and even some tattoos. She had snuck a look at her scars that day, comparing them to her Dauntless classmates ink. She knew the difference between tattoos and scars. The Dauntless had chosen to mark their skin and she had not, but her scars proved something. They marked her as a survivor.

Dropping the coat she clutched to her chest, Tris checked her watch knowing the train would arrive around the bend in less than a minute. Sure enough the train slowed around the bend to a speed that her little legs could just keep up with. She had taken the train a few times into Dauntless territory now and had observed how the Dauntless jumped on and off the train for countless hours.

Pumping her arms, Tris sprinted along side the train before leaping to the side. She landed with an almighty thud, one of her thin arms just hanging onto the metal handle. Using all the strength in her arms she managed to pull herself in. She never noticed the young boy watching from the shadows.

Tris just lay on the train for a few minutes, catching her breath. The frigid metal caused goosebumps to pop up all over her skin. She could feel the lull of the train as it went over bumps and bridges. It comforted her, the repetitive movement. The only sound was the whistling of the wind, the train as it chugged along and if one listened closely, the sound of slow, steady breathing. Sometime later, Tris sat up. The vibrations of the train alerting her to the fact she had almost arrived. The train slowed once more, but never to a stop. That would be too easy.

_It's now or never... _Taking a few steps back, Tris took a deep breath, a running start and leapt. For a moment she was just suspended in air. The world fell away and she was hanging in nothingness. It was invigorating. Her mind ceased to exist, then her heavenly experience was shattered by the rapidly approaching ground.

Twisting with cat like reflexes, Tris narrowly avoid landing on her side. She rolled a few times letting out a breathy laugh as she finished, laying on her back staring up at the speckled heavens. _I guess I know how to roll now... _

Jumping to her feet in anticipation, she spent only a second to brush off any gravel before she dashed to the other side of the roof and dove head first off the side of the building, relishing the feeling of free fall. Most would call an eight year old child diving off a building suicidal, but Tris had done this many time before and no long felt fear in the same way. To conquer your fear, you need to face it head on. And head on she did.

The seven story drop past in a blur and Tris twisted onto her back as she reach the bottom. The safety net cradled her body in its tight embrace. There was no doubt to anyone who saw Tris' true face that she was Dauntless, if not by blood, but by nature.

Tris carefully got out of the net only to have her foot caught at the last second and fell face forward on the ground. She unhooked her foot and sat up grumbling at her luck, rubbing her eye which she knew would be black in the morning. Tris quieted down quickly remembering where she was. She shuffled over to a near by crevasse that ran vertically in the black rock that made up one of the Dauntless walls. Reaching into the darkness she took out a Dauntless jacket and black trousers she had stolen earlier in the year.

Slipping them on Tris smirked in the shadows, her posture visibly changing from small and forgettable to confident and striking. She was stripped of her Abnegation mask replacing it with her true Dauntless face.

Dauntless headquarters was a hive of activity 24/7. Initiatives could be seen running across the pit, obviously late for some sort of meeting. May they rest in piece when their trainer found them. A large bonfire was burning in the center of the pit. Dauntless raucously yelling and singing songs surrounded the pyre, a bottle of alcohol in their hands. Tris smiled at the sight as she continued on with her journey.

She entered the tattoo parlor and Tori gave her a quick nod of acknowledgment. Tris had been working their as a helper for just over a year. She had told Tori she was a orphan, which wasn't surprising considering it was Dauntless, and left it at that. She had eventually earned enough points to buy her own set of throwing knives which she asked Tori if she could keep in her back room. She had easily agreed, seeing Skylar, as Tris had introduced herself, as her adopted niece.

"Hey Sky," she called over her shoulder as she tattooed a feral looking wolf on a drunk, balding mans shoulder. "You're not down at the bonfire?"

"Nah, not in the mood," Tris replied. "What's it for this time?" She inquired, rifling through one of the drawers. She let out a small sound of frustration when a needle sprayed some ink on her bandage. She knew she was going to have to change it later to avoid suspicion.

"I'm surprised you don't know. It's all anyone's been talking about. Some initiative was killed in training. Apparently he was stupid enough to try and get his knife whilst everyone was still throwing," she scoffs. "You know, just because we aren't Erudite doesn't mean we have to be complete imbeciles."

Tris made a noise of agreement before letting out a whoop of joy at finding her knives. The jagged, obsidian blades took on a midnight sheen under the blue lights strung up around the room. "Let me guess," started Tris, grabbing the knives and slamming the drawers shut. "They are praising him for his bravery and dedication?"

"You got it," agreed Tori with a roll of her eyes. "There's bravery and then there's stupidity," she explained sending a wink to Tris and a pointed look to the now passed man in the chair.

Tris let out a snort, telling her she should tattoo a bunch of flowers around the wolf as a lesson.

Tori's voice stopped her as she was about to walk out the door, "you know? I might just take it a step further."

Tris turned around noting the sinister smile and thoughtful look on her face. She laughed outright before calling out her goodbye.

"And try not to cut yourself this time, Sky!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Tris waved her off with a slight grimace, heading to the currently empty training rooms. She had used a cover story last week that she had been she slipped and cut herself on a knife. Really Andrew and been bored and decided he was a lumberjack and her leg was a tree.

In the silence of the Training room, Tris let her emotions run wild and released a deadly stream of knives at the various of targets. She imagined they were all Andrew, her supposed loving father. The blades all struck home with a satisfying thwack. Tris collected her knives and repeated the process, letting her anger and frustration at her situation flow out of her.

Tris hurled dagger after dagger and it wasn't until sweat was pouring down her face and sunlight streamed through the windows above that she stopped. She looked down at her watch worriedly, not realising the time and rushed out of the room. She never stopped running back to the tracks except to laugh at a man exclaiming angry into his drunk friends. His hands furiously indicated to his shoulder which had a tattoo of a wolf wearing a laurel upon its head and a pink butterfly on it's snarling nose...

**AN: I know Tris may seem older than she should, but remember, she's had to mature quickly and she's impressionable. she has been treated like a slave and abused almost all her life and is going to be heavily affected because of this. **

**Over 3 thousand words on the first chapter, not including AN. Not bad if I do say so myself! :) **

**Please leave me a review, good or bad! Constructive criticism is appreciated. Flames will be fed to the Dauntless fire. **

**One more thing… You may notice I am a bit of a comma whore, so don't be afraid to call me up on it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Me? An Erudite!

**AN: Have I ever told you guys that you are the best? Well you are! Thank you to all those who favorited/followed/reviewed etc. I will try not to let you down! You actually will not believe how stoked I am at the amount of views etc. **

**Updates will be random. I will work on the story as much as possible but with mid terms not that far away it may be difficult to find time. Unfortunately education comes first, writing comes second. **

**If you haven't figured it out by now, this story will touch on some... Uh, delicate subjects.. So if you don't like, don't read. Simple. **

**Don't be put of by the title of the chapter :) **

**Question of the Chapter: What faction do you honestly think you would be in? Also, what faction would you like to be in and why? even if your personality doesn't match? **

**_Disclaimer: The owner of the Divergent series is not a stressed out highschooler. Trust me on this guys. Therefore, I do not own any of the rights. I am merely warping Veronica Roth's beautiful, but scary world. _**

**~.~.~**

**Chapter 2: Me? An Erudite?! **

The train whistle in the distance woke Tris abruptly from her blissful sleep. Her Faction History teacher had the drollest voice, perfect for catching up on missed sleep. No one questioned her having a nap as the only people insane enough to stay awake were the Erudite. Tris looked over and noted how her brother stared at the information being written on the blackboard with a thinly veiled hunger. She would often wonder to herself how people hadn't picked up on his true calling. She certainly wasn't going to tell them. One, no one would believe her. Two, she wanted to see the look on all their faces when he transferred over to what Abnegation considered 'the enemy'.

She rubbed her eyes and immediately regretted it when skin coloured powder came off on her left palm. Andrew had seen her black eye in the morning and immediately blamed her for it. Of course the black eye was her fault for her own clumsiness, but still. Her shoulder throbbed from the memory of the punch her gave her a punishment. He eventually commanded her to go put on something called 'makeup'. It felt slimy after hours at school and she couldn't quite get the colour right so the skin around her left eye was slightly lighter than the rest. Tris wasn't even sure why there was makeup in their house, even if it had been owned by her mother. The Abnegation wouldn't even let you look in a mirror, let alone apply chemicals to your face for the soul purpose of making you look prettier. Not that Tris agreed. She had seen what the girls from the other factions looked like when the wore makeup. She personally believed they all highly resembled raccoons, an animal she had seen in a picture book when she was younger.

The clock above the blackboard ticked over three thirty and as one the class, excluding the Erudite who stayed back to ask extra questions, rushed out of the room. Grabbing her small, grey bag Tris joined the mob moving down the hall. Students spilled out of the school and headed off in different directions. Tris leant against one of the outside walls and observed with interest the way everyone easily fell into their factions with easy familiarity.

The Dauntless caught Tris's eye as they ran out of the building, hair streaming behind them like multicoloured banners of celebration. They all ran to the train as it slowed along the tracks, but not all made it on in before the train plunged off of the platform. A teenaged boy with flame red hair and green eyes, screamed out his frustration. All those watching knew he had a long walk ahead of him to then be welcomed by mocking and teasing from the rest of his faction.

The Candor students all seemed to be in a lively debate, using exaggerated hand gestures and signs as they make their way to the buses or chose to walk. They could still be heard ten minutes later, even when their black and white clothed bodies had long disappeared into the distance.

The Amity slowly made their way along the dirt paths to Amity Headquarters. One pair of young sisters held hands and skipped along the path as their older counter parts laughed, smiling the entire way home. Tris felt a brief pang of longing for their simple and easy life, but briskly brushed it away.

The Abnegation kept their heads down as the sea of grey subduedly made their way to the buses, pausing only to help anyone in need along the way. Tris watched as an Erudite shoved a nearby Abnegation girl out of the way and kept walking, not once looking back. Never mind the girl had been helping a fellow faction member pick up some dropped books off the dusty pavement. The Erudite boy simply didn't have time to waste on frivolous matters such as taking a simple step to the side. The girl yelled out "Sorry!" to the boy as his figure disappeared into the crowd of blue.

The Erudite were the last to exit the building. They walked quickly, but in a dignified manner to a large building just a block down the street. The surrounding buildings had been knocked down and rebuild, but the outer areas of what used to be know as Chicago still crumbled and leaned precariously over the pothole filled roads. The front of building the Erudite entered was composed almost entirely of glass, only disrupted by a giant blue eye marking as headquarters.

"Looking to join the Erudite when you turn sixteen?" Asked a voice beside Tris making her jump.

Turning towards the speaker she wasn't expecting to see the sight of a boy, only about one or two years older than herself. His voice was unusually deep and smooth for someone so young. His eyes held hers captive. They were a navy blue colour that would only darken with age. Dark brown, almost black, strands fell into his piercing eyes as he looked down to her. Tris felt slightly intimidated by the older boy and would have though him to be in Dauntless if he wasn't wearing the familiar Abnegation robes.

"Erudite? No thank you. I'm surprised you haven't burst into flames over speaking such treason," replied Tris, tearing her eyes away and looking at the ground.

"Wouldn't be so bad," the boy shrugged. Leaning up against the brick wall next to her and getting comfortable. "At least you wouldn't get shoved to the ground and have to say sorry for it afterward."

"You saw that too, huh?" Asked Tris noncommittally. She didn't know this boy and didn't need him running to her father about her disloyalty.

"Relax kid, I'm not a snitch," he said, leaning down and looking her straight in the eyes.

Tris was amazed to find specs of sky blue hidden among the navy depths. "Who are you calling kid? I bet you're not even that much older than me," challenged Tris, standing up as tall as she could.

"You're right," said the boy before holding a hand out to her. "I'm Tobias, I'm ten."

After a moments hesitation Tris grabbed his hand and shook it lightly. "I'm Beatrice, but call me Tris. I'm 8," she finished shyly. Tobias gave her hand a quick squeeze before letting it go.

They stood in a companionable silence, unusual for young children. Tris snuck quick glances at Tobias when she thought he wasn't looking. Little did Tris know, Tobias was doing the same. She wondered why the strange, sullen boy was standing with her. He seemed familiar, but she couldn't quite figure out why.

"Did you forget the boy who pushed the girl down was an Erudite?" Asked Tris after a few minutes of silence.

"No," he replied. "But, I like to think he was unusually spiteful."

"Same could be said for the girl," Tris paused. "That she was unusually weak-willed, I mean. I'd like to think that not all of Abnegation would let themselves be walked all over like that. Literally," Tris finished with a thoughtful look.

"But it would be considered selfish to get in their way. They obviously had something much more important to do than us measly Abnegation," Tobias countered.

"And the Erudite would shun the boy for wasting time. After all, pushing a girl to the ground doesn't help in his pursuit for knowledge. Especially when it would have been more time efficient to simply move around," said Tris with a fire in her belly from the debate. It had been a long time since she had been in a conversation that wasn't verbal abuse candidly directed at her.

"So, now you're defending the Erudite?" Tobias asked with a quizzical smile, revealing straight, white teeth.

"No, what I'm saying is... You know what, I don't even know what I'm saying." The whole conversation had confused Tris and she wasn't entirely sure why they were arguing in the first place.

"I like you," Tobias said after another short silence. "Wanna be friends?" Tobias asked shyly, looking vulnerable.

Tris found herself exceedingly puzzled by the boy. He seemed so mature, but had reverted back to a childlike personality when asking to be her friend. _Maybe he doesn't have many friends_, she thought to herself. She wasn't sure why the boy would want to be her friend. She had barely known him five minutes now, and she knew she wasn't one of the friendliest of people. _I've never had a friend before..._

"Neither have I," explained Tobias. Tris was startled, she didn't realise she had spoken the last part out loud.

After another moment for thinking Tris agreed to be friends. Tris had seen the way friends hugged in playground and went out on a limb. She pulled Tobias into a hug.

Tobias froze and looked down at the girl in astonishment. He hadn't expected her to just go right ahead and hug him. He forced himself to relax and gently wrapped his arms around the small girls waist.

Tris could never remember being hugged before. She could never remember giving a hug either, but she found herself intensely enjoying it. Tobias was much taller than her and her head only just rested on the top of his chest. She could feel him frozen beneath her touch, but then he relaxed and returned her embrace. Tris was very thankful for this, because she didn't think she would be able to stand getting rejected by her first friend on top of everything else.

A few minutes later she released him and stepped back, looking at the ground. Tobias gently put his finger under chin and made her look up.

He smiled kindly. "Don't be embarrassed," sent a quick glance around and then lent into her ear and whispered, "I've never been hugged before either."

Tris pulled back like she had physically been burnt. What did this boy mean he had never been hugged? She understood why she had never been, but this boy couldn't have possibly gone through what she had. Could he? _No_, she thought to herself. _Abnegation don't touch and hug very much. It's normal._ But something niggling in her sub conscious told her otherwise.

Tobias lent forward once more and caressed her stinging eye with a tender hand. "Your father?"

"I don't know what you mean," Tris replied venomously. Suddenly having a friend didn't seem like such a good idea, he was too perceptive.

"I think you do. It's the same thing Marcus does to me," he replied with a shrug, but Tris could see the pain in his eyes as he turned away, looking into the distance.

"Marcus?" Tris asked in a whisper. There was no one around, but what they were speaking of almost felt like treason.

"My _father_," Tobias spat with the same amount of animosity as Tris held for her own. Tobias turned his churning eyes back to hers. "Your father is Andrew Prior right? I've heard screaming coming from your house before and judging but how loved and pampered your brother is, I'm guessing they weren't his.

Tris remember hearing screams coming from his house too. She remembered naively passing them off as howling wind and she felt guilty. She knew there was nothing she could do to stop his abuse, but if she had known... She didn't know what she would have done actually. She felt so lost.

"Hey, don't do that," said Tobias pulling Tris out of herself induced daydream. "You're over thinking everything. I wouldn't have believed it either if Marcus and your father hadn't-"

"Don't call _him_ that!" Snapped Tris, interrupting Tobias mid sentence. "That _man_ is no father," she paused, but with no less anger. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you."

"Don't worry, I understand completely. So long as you don't ever call Marcus my _father_ either. As I was saying, I wouldn't have believed it either if I had overhear Marcus and _Andrew_ talking about it when they got drunk one night. Marcus even gave him a demonstration."

Tris put a hand to her mouth to muffle a cry that tried valiantly to escape. "I am so so sorry. I-"

"Don't worry about it," he swiftly interrupted. "It would have happened anyway."

Tris pulled away slightly. Their situations were scarily similar. She supposed it was because their assailants were friends and shared torture techniques in their spare time. Tobias grabbed her wrist, not wanting her to leave yet without more of an explanation. Tris winced, even though his hand only clamped down lightly on her wrist.

Tobias immediately let go and shot he an apologetic look as he noticed the bandage. "I'll show you mine, if you show me yours," he said, indicating to her cut wrist. Both kids were too young to understand how that could have sounded to outsiders.

Tris was wary of showing anyone the designs Andrew had carved into her. Andrew had always said it would only get much worse if she showed or told anyone about it, but she felt comfortable in this boys presence. He was the only one who understood.

She nodded without a word and they both walked around the side of the school, just in case anyone was to come out and see them. Tris struggled to get her jacket off and Tobias helped gently ease her injured arm through. He let out a sharp gasp at the swirling, silver scars that adorned her pale skin. From a distance the glossy appearance of the scars could be passed off as a trick of the light, but up close Tobias could see the detail and pain Tris must have endured. "Oh, Tris. You poor thing," he murmured.

He traced one of the spirals that curved around her elbow like a vine and she shivered. "As you can see Andrew has a predisposition to using knives," she whispered, looking away and finding a particularly interesting piece of grass.

"Belts," whispered Tobias as he pulled away and helped Tris put her jacket back on.

"What?" She asked confused. Tobias took of his jacket and shirt in one swift motion. He turned around and didn't say anything more. He didn't need to.

Tris let out a moan of despair at the criss-crossing scars that decorated Tobias's back. She understood now, he had been whipped with a belt. She could see welts where the buckle had come down on his tender skin. The entirety of the flesh on his back was an angry red and she could see bruises marring his toned shoulders. The wounds were so different yet so similar to her own. Where hers were refined and curved, his were jagged and created lighting like patterns, as if Marcus had carefully thought about where he wanted each scar to be placed.

Tris didn't pity Tobias. No, pity would imply she felt sorry for him, but didn't completely understand. She _empathized _with him. She understood his situation and it pained her to think that someone else had to undergo such treatment.

"I saw you jump onto the Dauntless train," said Tobias, turning around and putting his shirt and jacket back on. Tobias watched as Tris's face paled as all the blood rushed out and he backtrack. "No, no, I'm not going to get you in trouble. I want, I want you to take me with you next time," he finished breathlessly.

It took Tris a few moments to even comprehend what he was asking. She was just relieved that she wasn't going to be tattled on about her nightly outings. They were her only escape from the world and if that was taken away from her... Well, she didn't know what she would do.

"Do you promise never to tell anyone about any of my secrets?" Asked Tris very seriously.

"I Candor promise," replied Tobias as equally serious. "So long as you promise never to tell any of mine."

"Candor promise," Tris agreed, suddenly breaking out into a huge grin. "You are officially my bestfriend!" She hugged him tightly and let go before he could respond. "Meet me tonight at the tracks at 2:30," she smiled. "I hope you're not scared of heights!" Tris never picked up on the fear that flickered through his eyes before it dissipated.

Tris's eyes widened as she took in the setting sun over Tobias's now clothed shoulder. Andrew was going to kill her, but the thought couldn't dim her happiness. She had a friend!

Tobias was thinking the same thing, knowing he was going to get a whooping when he got home. He wasn't worried though, he knew tonight he would be able to escape into the night with Tris and forget his worries.

"The buses have left already!" Exclaimed Tris, pointing to the empty bus stop as they rounded the corner.

"Then we will just have to walk, fatty," he teased, poking tris lightly in the stomach.

Tris gapped comically at Tobias. "You're not supposed to call a girl fat!" She screeched indignantly.

"Girl?" He asked with a lopsided grin. "I don't see any girls. Just me and your fatass," his eyes alight with laughter.

"That's it!" She pounced at him. Tobias moved out of the way and ran down the road towards Abnegation.

Tris gave chase, but her little legs couldn't keep up. Looking back Tobias noticed and slowed down. He grabbed her hand and pulled her down the street, laughing all the way. "Come on, slowpoke. If we go at your pace we will never get home!"

"I am not slow!" She protested, but laughed, not being able to keep a straight face.

Candor and Erudite watched through their windows with puzzled expressions as the two Abnegation ran down the street laughing and holding hands.

**~.~.~**

Tris and Tobias became inseparable from that day forward. They were two halves of a whole and everyone around them could see it. Almost the entire student body was under the impression that they were a couple. This is how Tris and Tobias earned the self the reputation of being 'loose stiffs'. The pair just kept their heads down during school, not caring what the others thought of them. They still had to go to separate classes, but as soon as lunch time came around they could be seen sitting in a corner talking quietly to each other.

The teachers weren't sure what to make of the Abnegation couple. They didn't act like a couple, but they didn't deny it either. For all they knew the pair could have a brother/sister relationship, so they let it be.

Caleb had tried to break up the friendship early on, but Tobias was easily able to scare him off with his intimidating size. Tris had heavily threatened Caleb that she would tell Marcus all of his secrets if he even breathed a word her friendship with Tobias to his father. Caleb seemed to be successfully cowed by the daunting figures of Tobias and Tris together. The siblings relationship changed from hatred to simply ignoring each other when the other was around. There was an unspoken rule of 'I won't get in your way if you don't get in mine.'

Tris introduced Tobias to the Dauntless Headquarters and he thrived in the freeing atmosphere. She taught him how to throw knives, which was her specialty and Tobias taught her how to fight without weapons. He had a fascination with hand-to-hand combat and would often sneak into Dauntless to watch the trainers and initiatives fight, learning the all the techniques by heart.

The abuse at home never stopped for either Tris or Tobias. In fact, it almost seemed to increase as they got older and their attackers couldn't seem to wipe the smiles of their faces. Little did Andrew and Marcus know it was because their victims knew the pain was temporary and that they would see each other soon. Sometimes Tris and Tobias would head over to Dauntless, other times they would just ride the train, tending to each others wounds and talking. Simply being able to vent and talk about their issues was enough.

By the time Tobias turned twelve he had completely gotten over his fear of heights. Being forced to jump into Dauntless headquarters hundreds of times in the dark over the last two years would do that to a child. He suddenly came to the realisation one day that a fear of heights was silly. It was a fear of falling that made more sense. Even then he conquered the fear. He knew the jump into Dauntless was safe. He knew there was a sturdy, safety net at the bottom that would catch him every time. So what reason was there to be scared? He relied on his abilities and put his trust in the net and suddenly his fear was gone. He felt alive. He felt free.

He was by no means fearless, but it was like a giant unnecessary weight was lifted off his shoulders. When Tris jumped down the net after him, he could help the impulse to kiss her.

Ten year old Tris was still dizzy from jumping into Dauntless when Tobias wrapped his arms around her and sealed his lips to hers. Tris had only just started to notice boys a few months earlier and had been harboring a secret crush on her best friend. When his lips touched hers she was frozen in shock, she hadn't really ever imagined Tobias thinking about girls like that let alone her.

"I'm not afraid anymore," he whispered against her lips before pulling back. He could only just see the blush spreading up Tris's face in the dim lighting, mimicking his own. _I can believe I just did that, _he thought with a groan. Tobias was thoroughly convinced he had ruined his friendship with Tris forever when she lent up and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Congratulations," she replied with a soft smile.

Tobias let out a sigh of relief at not stuffing everything up and smiled back. Taking her hand gently he led her down the corridor towards the pit. He would take things slow. She obviously didn't like him that way and he would have to be content with cherishing their friendship.

Tobias was abruptly yanked to a stop by Tris's persistent hand. He looked back at her in confusion right as she lent forward into him boldly.

Tris gave him a long kiss which left him disorientated, wondering what he did to get so lucky. "No one takes my first kiss and just walks off like nothing happened," she whispered furiously in his ear. "Beside, I like you too Tobias," she uttered breathlessly. Her blush deepened to a dark, fuchsia red and she led him down the hallway with a tight grip on his hand. She was too embarrassed to look back at his face.

If she had, she would have seen the dopey, lopsided grin and glazed eyes that graced his features.

**~.~.~**

***wipes sweat of brow* Well, that's a load of my chest. That ran wildly away from my original plan, but altogether I'm pretty happy with it. **

**Sorry for any future cliff hangers. Try to think of them as a hint into the next chapter rather than a tease. **

**Hope you guys liked the chapter and I will try to pump out more as fast as I can. **

**Please leave a favourite, follow, review etc. every time I see one I get a warm fuzzy feeling and it helps me to write faster. It's not bribing when it's true. **

**Also to anyone who reviews, if you want me to reply or have a question let me know. If not I probably won't reply just because I don't want to be a bother if you are one of those people who review on everything you read. **

**For all of you ghost readers, don't worry. I understand. I am very lazy at reviewing and feel terrible about it.. **

**Any flamers will be laughed at for wasting their life meaninglessly complaining on a fanfiction site. Constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms though. **

**Finally, sorry for any grammar mistakes I'm super tired and kinda rushed the spell check. I will try to go over and edit it again tomorrow :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Birthday Surprises

**AN: Over 1000 views altogether so far and that was only up to chapter 2! You are all amazing and thank you so much for the support! **

**I tried to get this out faster, but I have a 2000 word essay due tomorrow, *checks watch* I mean today, that I had to finish first. **

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure Veronica Roth wouldn't write Fanfiction on her own book. Just saying.**

**~.~.~**

Chapter 3: Birthday Surprises

Tris was in a good mood today, not even her brothers sneers as she cooked him breakfast could sully her excitement. Today she turned thirteen.

This was a major stepping stone in her life, she was officially a teenager. Nothing had changed much, she look exactly the same as she did yesterday, but she felt different. She felt free, independent. All the things she never thought she would be able to feel in Abnegation. Only three more years and she could leave this torture chamber. Even if she stayed in Abnegation she would get a nice modest house on the other side of the faction, never to see her father again.

Practically skipping around the kitchen, Tris deposited Caleb's breakfast in front of him with a toothy grin. He squinted at her in suspicion, but soon turned to the food as the delicious aroma wafted up from the plate. With Caleb successfully distracted, Tris pivoted noiselessly on her heal and tip toed towards the exit.

"Where do you think you're going?" A voice interrupted her just as she turned the handle. So close, she thought with a wistful glance at the door.

"I was just heading to school, Sir. I wanted to leave early incase anyone along the way needed help," she answered with fake sincerity.

Andrew crossed his arms and moved in front of the door, blocking any real chance Tris had at escaping.

"Curious," he observed with beady eyes. "I don't seem to recall you ever doing such a thing before today."

"You must not have been paying enough attention, Sir," she murmured with a challenging catch in her voice.

He leaned over her, using his imposing figure to intimidate her and asked, "what was that, _girl_?"

"Nothing, Sir," she remarked with distain. "I was merely implying that you might not have noticed because you are always so busy with important jobs for the faction," she flutter her lashes and used her big, blue, puppy dog eyes to the best of her ability. Unfortunately for Tris, Andrew was a psychopath and picked up on the sarcasm.

"Little bitch. I am your father and you will give me the proper respect I deserve! I have fed and clothed your selfish ass even when your whore of a mother ran off."

"Father? You?" Tris laughed without humour. "I haven't ever thought of you as a father. You wouldn't even know the meaning of family," she belittled.

"Why you-"

"No! It's my turn to talk! You beat me, starve me and then call me selfish even though I cook and clean endlessly for you people! What kind of respect do you think you deserve?" Tris ranted. She was too far gone to stop now. Years of anger and hatred had built up in her system that even her throwing knifes couldn't quench. "You can't even call yourself a father to Caleb. You're blind to how much of a stuck up Erudite you've taught him to be!" Tris accidentally slipped out.

"You dare speak about my son like that, you insolent whelp!" He yelled, spittle flying from his mouth. Taking a step forward Andrew pulled back his arm and used all his power to punch her in the face. The force of the blow sent her flying to the floor, but Tris simply laughed hysterically and spat out the blood which has accumulated in her mouth.

"You can't hurt me, Andrew! You can break my body, but you will never win!" She laughed insanely again. "Besides, you're just pissed because you subconsciously know the truth." She had spilled to much already, may as well go out all the way. "Caleb has been and always will be an Erudite; and I can't wait to see the look on everyone's faces when he converts at the choosing ceremony."

"Lying bitch!" Caleb joined in, hearing the fight from the other room. Neither Andrew nor Tris had noticed him leaning against the kitchen door frame. "I knew your boyfriend was poisoning your mind," he sneered. The pact of silence had been broken.

"Boyfriend?!" Marcus practically screamed, while Tris simultaneously yelled, "he is not my boyfriend!"

At that moment Tobias burst through the front door, accidentally shoving Andrew to the ground. He didn't even notice as he ran over and knelt next to Tris's prone form. "Are you ok? I heard yelling and got worried."

Tris smiled at Tobias's concerned face. It made him increasingly anxious as he noticed the red blood smearing her teeth.

"Ah, young Tobias," said Andrew, getting up off the floor and dusting himself off. His voice did nothing to conceal his silent rage. "We were just talking about you." It wasn't phrased as a question, but Tris noticed the way Andrew wordlessly conferred with Caleb just to be sure. The slight tilt of her brothers head tipped her off.

"Don't you know it's rude to gossip," Tobias growled. "Not very Abnegation of you," he taunted. Tobias lent down and gently scooped Tris up in his arms. The strain hurt his own aching flesh from the beating Marcus gave him earlier but his body was filled with adrenalin from seeing Tris's situation.

"You will put Beatrice down right now!" Yelled Marcus as he noticed the movement. He lunged forward and grabbed hold of Tris's jacket and pulled hard. Tobias held tight and the jacket was ripped violently for her body, revealing her numerous scars. Tris was almost sure she even heard Caleb take in a sharp gasp of surprise. While he knew she was beaten, he was never around to witness what actually happened and to what extent.

"She is my property," Andrew continued. "And-"

"You _Sir_, are a sick bastard! She is no ones fucking property, she is a person!" He roared, taking a step forward, blue fire burning in his eyes. Without waiting for a response he strode out the open door with calm confident foot steps. Andrew continued screaming profanities as Tris and Tobias's form faded into the distance.

"Tobias," Tris whispered awkwardly around her swelling cheek.

"Yeah?" He asked.

She tightened her bare arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest. "Thanks."

"No problem, Beautiful. Oh, and happy birthday," he replied with a small smile.

It was the last thing Tris saw before black completely took over her vision.

**~.~.~**

Tobias hurried as fast as he could through the school with Tris's unconscious frame. The fact that entire student body was staring at him and Tris never registered in his distraught mind. All his focus was on Tris and getting her better.

The students watched with disgusted interest at the damaged tissue patterns on her arms. Only the Dauntless and a couple of Erudite immediately recognized them as scars. Some of the older Erudite students observed the unfolding scene with calculating eyes. One of them also noticed as some scars peaked out from the bottom of Tobias shirt, which was pulled up in his haste, and pointed it out to his friends.

A few of them put on pitying expression, but most were filled with glee. It wasn't hard to put the clues together and their parents would be very pleased to have this kind of information. Maybe now Erudite could take over as the leader of the factions.

"Come on, Tris. Wake up for me," he pleaded, still searching frantically for the nurses office. He was originally going to take her to the hospital, but thought that they might receive to much attention. Ordinarily, he would have just taken her somewhere to help clean her wounds, but she wasn't waking up like she normally would and he was starting to freak out just a tad...

Finally arriving at the nurses office, Tobias barged in without a second glance. "Ms. Uh, miss nurse," Tobias called. His mind was so scrabbled he couldn't even remember the nurses name.

Nurse Reselda was brought abruptly out of her morning coffee haze by the rather loud appearance of Tobias. The normally reserved and quiet Abnegation boy was practically destroying her room in his bid to- well, she didn't know exactly what he was trying to do.

"Tobias, you are louder than a herd of hippos," quietly exclaimed the bundle in his arms with a croaky voice.

"Oh dear!" Exclaimed the Amity nurse as she saw the forming bruise on Tris's cheek. It was strange to see Amity workers in the city, but she was an Erudite transfer. This gave her an interesting mix of Erudite knowledge and the compassion of the Amity.

"Put her down over her," Nurse Reselda commanded, going into professional mode in the blind of an eye.

Tobias stared at the woman for a moment longer, sensing she wasn't a threat he did as she instructed.

"What's a hippo?" He asked Tris once she was placed down on the clinical bed.

Tris shrugged, "I dunno, our teacher told us about it one time in geography. Apparently they are really fat," she explained with a smirk.

"I though we already agreed you were the fat one, slowpoke!" He joked back lightly.

"Enough of this childishness," interrupted the Nurse. "Now tell me what happened?" She demanded as she got a syringe out of a cupboard.

Tris lifted her head and flinched as she saw the woman approaching her with the giant syringe. "Can I do it?" She asked weakly. The idea of the nurse stabbing her with a needle reminded her too much of Andrews carvings.

The nurse raise an eyebrow. "Do you know how to do it?" She enquired.

Tris shook her head sadly. She had seen them been done before, but in her current state it was probably for the best if she didn't experiment with sharp things and chemicals.

"Here, I'll do it," Tobias spoke up, holding his hand out expectantly. "Uh, if you'll let me I mean," he said suddenly, directing the query to both the nurse and Tris.

Tris shot him a puzzled look, but nodded her assent nonetheless.

"Don't look at me like that," he huffed. "I helped out with the shots last year when their was a medical personal shortage," he defended, crossing his arms over his chest. Tris knew he was joking though, she could see the quirky twinkle in his eyes.

"What's in it?" Asked Tris as Tobias took the syringe and sat down behind her, pulling her into his lap.

"Just some vitamins and things to help speed up the healing process," answered the nurse. She made a dismissive motion with her hand. "Now, is there something you two need to tell me?" Glancing obviously towards Tris's bruising cheek and scarred arms.

Tobias and Tris quickly shared a silent conversation before she answered, "no miss. I was punched by a factionless man when I stopped to help him. The 'scars' on my arms are actually new detailed tattoos. I bribed on of the Dauntless students to bring some of their tattoo equipment to school so they could give me one."

The woman stared them down a moment longer. It was obvious to all in the room that they were lying. "I'm a nurse girl, I know scars when I see 'em. But, due to patient confidentiality I can't do anything about your situation," she sighed. "I've seen this kind of abuse before, mainly among the Erudite and Dauntless. Don't let yourself become another victim. You too Tobias," she added as an after thought.

Tobias was startled by the nurses perceptiveness. He didn't think they were that obvious in their behavior and he never showed his scars.

"I'll just leave you two to it. I can trust you right?" She questioned. Both teenagers nodded sincerely. "So much violence in the world," she muttered to herself as she left for her private office. "So little amity." She needed another coffee.

Tris let out a sigh of relief as the nurse let the room. She got off surprisingly easy all things considering. She immediately tensed up again as she felt the cool chill of the glass from the syringe where it lay on the bed, despite the layer of protection her trousers provided.

"Shhh," calmed Tobias, laying his head on the crook of her shoulder while discreetly picking up the offending object. "Calm down Tris, it's just a small jab. You had one just last year for flu injections."

"I'm sick of being poked by sharp objects," she hissed back, her body tensing further.

Seeing he was getting nowhere, Tobias placed a hand on one of her shoulders and started to gently massage her neck. Tobias smirked as Tris automatically turned into a puddle of goo beneath his finger tips. After a few more minutes he moved her long hair out of the way and paced it over her left shoulder freeing up the right side of her neck. She shivered has he placed a soft, linger kiss on the pulse in her neck. Tris didn't even grasp that had jabbed her just under his lips with the needle until he pulled away and gently removed it.

"Bastard," she whispered.

"Ah, you know you love me," he smiled against her neck. Standing up he headed over to a fridge sitting in the corner of the room.

"Yeah, I do," Tris agreed with an almost silent murmur.

Tobias's sensitive ears only just picked up the sound and he simultaneously wanted to jump for joy and throw up. She loved him?! He didn't know how to handle this information. He loved her too, he had known for years now, but he had never expected this. They weren't even technically dating, they were just... Affectionate with each other. He had never been loved before, or at least not that he could remember, but then again neither had she.

He decided to pretend he hadn't heard this information for now. He would mull it over later when he had more time. Grabbing a blue ice pack, he strode back over to Tris where she sat holding a cotton ball to her throat. Tobias knelt in front of the bed and tenderly held it up to her cheek.

"To stop the swelling," he clarified.

Tris rolled her eyes. "No, really? I thought you were placing an ice pack on my face because you though frostbite was a good look this summer," she replied, he voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Are you always this mean to your saviours?" He smiled.

"Only the egotistical ones," she quipped with a grin of her own.

"Me?" He gasped theatrically, grabbing his chest as if his heart was broken. "You wound me with your sharp words mistress!"

Tris outright laughed at Tobias's antics. She loved how unreserved and melodramatic he was when there was no one else around.

The both decided to stay and chat until lunch time. They knew if they walked in late now the stares would be unbearable. Not to mention Tris still didn't have a jacket to cover her arms.

"Listen," explained Tobias as they walked through the empty halls. "I'll run into the cafeteria and borrow a jacket off one of the guys in my class for you."

"While I do what? Sit out here like I'm hiding? Everyone will know I was too chicken to go out there!" Tris complained.

"Uh," Tobias paused trying to find the right words. "I don't know if you noticed we are kind of trying to hide." He motioned between the two of them where they kind of huddle outside the cafeteria doors. "I would honestly give you my long sleeve shirt, but-"

"It's fine Tobias," she consoled, realising how petty she sounded. "They've all seen mine. There's no reason for them to see yours too," she sighed. "Let me come in with you. That way at least they'll get a long enough look and hopefully not ask about it."

"And besides," Tris added with a flirty wink, referring back to her earlier statement. "I wouldn't be able to keep the girls off you if they saw you without a shirt on."

He shot her a mocking, confident smile before turning serious again. "You ready?"

She didn't say anything. She just gulped and took his outstretched hand.

**~.~.~**

Their timing was quite opportune as lunch had just been called. Almost everyone was too engrossed in there food to notice the two Abnegation sneaking across the room. Almost everyone.

A few Erudites somehow noticed the movement among the swarms of students and spread the information along. They hadn't taken more than seven steps when the entire room was staring and attempting to discreetly point at them.

"I changed my mind," Tris hushed furiously. "They are all staring, let's just leave," she pleaded, digging her heals into the floor while Tobias just continued to pull her along.

"Come on Tris. What happened to the fearless girl I knew?" He goaded.

"She reverted to her Abnegation self where she hates being the center of attention!" She paused. "Where are we going anywa- Are you serious?!" She exclaimed loudly as she notice their destination.

"You of all people should fit in there Tris," he smirked pulling her closer to the Dauntless table.

"Hey," called out Tobias to the Dauntless table, "Uriah, move over you great, big lug." Tobias didn't wait for a response as he shoved the offending boy future down the bench, creating just enough space for the two of them. He sat down, cradling Tris to his side.

"Do you have a death wish?" Questioned Tris quite seriously, placing her red face in his neck to hide her embarrassment.

"Nah, Uriah's alright," he cooed, ruffling the larger boys head with his hand. "Mate, would we be able to borrow your jacket?"

Uriah glared unconvincingly at Tobias before looking up and down Tris with a critical eye. He smiled, sending her a teasing wink. "Anything for a pretty lady."

Tris blushed even further, gingerly accepting the offered black jacket. "Thanks," she squeaked. She wasted no time in covering up the objects of everyone's attention.

Tris hit Tobias, hard, when he laughed at the noise. "Shut up! You try being an Abnegation loner. Oh wait, you are!" She hissed, stealing a piece of his muffin which he had discreetly stolen from a Dauntless girl across the table.

"Hey! You stole my muffin!" He said in mock anger. Tris could see through his ploy to distract her from the gossiping around them but played along nonetheless.

"It's not stealing if it's stolen from a thief," she countered grabbing another piece.

A deep laugh interrupted them, "you two bicker like an old married couple."

Tris gasped in amusement. "He called us old, Tobias! Defend my honor!" She commanded, holding her nose in the air for effect.

"Yes, dear," he nodded solemnly, socking Uriah on the arm.

**~.~.~**

The gossip raged on all day, although no one was quiet sure what to focus their attention on. The markings, or the fact two Abnegation were easily accepted at the Dauntless table.

It was not that uncommon, and a few brave souls had attempted to join the Dauntless table in the past. Mainly, Erudite looking to study them like insects. All had left with at least no less than half of their body bruised. Not from being beaten up or bullied, it was just no outsider seemed to be able to stand the rough housing, but Tris and Tobias gave as good as they got and managed to leave few bruises of their own as gifts.

"That was a stupid idea," complained Tris as they walked out of Faction Responsibilities, the only class that mixed all ages in the same class. It basically stuck the entire student population of each faction in a class and asked for the answers to scenarios. 'If some trips over what do you do?' 'Help them!' An utter waste of time if you asked Tris.

"Admit it. You enjoyed it," remarked Tobias, pulling her through the crowd.

"That's not the point! What if someone recognised me?" She shouted over the noise.

Tobias snorted. "Please, you are as much of a loner in Dauntless as you are in Abnegation. The only person you really talk to there is Tori and I, and I don't count," he reasoned, making his way over to the bus stop, Tris in tow.

Tris huffed, but didn't disagree. "How do you even know Uriah and that anyway?"

"They're in my IT class," he shrugged noncommittally. "I helped them out. Apparently Dauntless aren't very tech savvy," he joked.

The sudden appearance of the bus cause everyone to push and shove forward. The momentum forced Tobias and Tris apart, forcing him onto the bus and her to the back of the line.

It was only her and a Candor boy left once the bus was completely full to the brim. She honestly doubted how some people were breathing on the bus. The Candor boy was trying to shove his way onto the bus and the driver called out that they would have to walk. A few of the Abnegation on the bus tried to swap with him, but they were all shoved at the back.

Tris watched as Tobias shoved his way the window and shot her a pleading expression. She wanted to chuckle at his distress, but she knew how much he hated confined spaces.

'_Deep breaths,_' she mouthed to him through the fogged up glass. Tobias had to physically calm himself down and his breathing eventually slowly to a steady pace.

_'Its not that long of a drive, I'll see you later tonight. Ok?'_ She asked.

_'Ok,'_ he mouthed back with a tight grimace on his lips.

The bus slowly chugged away and Tris followed it's path as it disappeared end into the distance.

"Wait! You're actually walking?!" A voice called after her. Tris turned her head and noticed that the voice belonged to the lone Candor boy, who was staring at her in disbelief.

"Uh, yeah." _What's this guys problem?_ "How else are we going to get back to our factions?"

"Aren't they going to send another bus?" He spluttered.

Tris laughed. "Good luck with that. You wait here and test out that theory, I'm going home," she called over her shoulder and continued walking.

A few seconds later she heard a scrabbling noise and the brown eyed boy caught up and walked beside her. The soothing scent of sage and lemongrass filled her nose and she found herself relaxing around the strange boy. The relaxation didn't last long.

"So..." Said the Candor, rubbing the back of his neck. "You're that girl from today."

Tris turned her head away and gave into the temptation to roll her eyes. "Yes, I was one of the few hundred girls at school today. Well done."

"But the markings on-" he tried again.

"Tattoos mate," Interrupted Tris. "Bribed a Dauntless when I was younger."

"But-"

"Listen I know you're Candor and everything, but sometimes you need to learn when to not ask questions," she hissed menacingly.

They both walked in an awkward silence for the remainder of the factionless district. Eventually the came to the fork in the path that split the the Abnegation from the Candor.

"Um," the boy started as Tris was about to continue walking. Taking a deep breath she faced the boy, hoping to get the pleasantries over and done with. "It was nice to meet you and uh..." He trailed off, staring over Tris's shoulder.

"Well, well, Beatrice," growled the familiarly sinister voice behind her. "Too busy making friends to get home in time? How selfish of you."

Tris shivered, something about the way he was speaking didn't sound right. '_Find help_,' she mouthed to the Candor boy still frozen in shock.

All calm she might have felt fled her body at the sight of Andrew holding a knife by his side. A Dauntless knife. One of her knives.

"Father," she spat. "I apologise. The bus was full so I had to give up my seat to a Candor," she bowed her head. She was surprised by own sudden submissiveness. She didn't like this, her father never attacked her in public, certainly never with an eye witness around.

"Interesting knife I found stuffed in your mattress," He continued as if she hadn't spoken at all. "Why don't you run along, boy. I trust you will speak to no one of this." Andrew never looked up from admiring the onyx blade, but the hard edge in his voice was unmistakable.

The nameless Candor, promptly spun around and sprinted away. '_Please let him be getting help_,' Tris thought mournfully to herself.

"I never thought my daughter was so rebellious until today. But now I find she has a boyfriend, secrets weapons, making friends with Dauntless and Candor, spilling secrets..." He trails off, tapping the knife against his finger as he checks off each item off his list.

"So, daughter," he takes a step forward, "what else have you been hiding?"

Tris was internally conflicted. One part of her wanted to fight, while her subconscious wanted to submit for her basic survival. She was strong, but even she knew there was noway she would be able to overcome a full grown man like Andrew. Her prior part won.

"You can't control me, Andrew. I'm thirteen today, three more years and I'm free for good," she smiled evilly.

"Thirteen you say?" Asked Andrew calmly. "You have become too much of a hassle girl, but it's only fair I give you a gift for your big day," suddenly, without warning he lunged for Tris.

He was standing to close by that point for Tris to dodge and all she could do was take a deep breath as the blade struck her directly over her heart.

Tris didn't scream, she didn't cry out, she just lay still as the pain spread through her veins like wildfire. He stabbed her. He wanted her dead. Her father by blood, and blood alone, was trying to kill her. She wasn't scared so much as shocked. He couldn't get away with this. She would not go out like this. She had to _survive_.

Tris's eyes glazed over to a dull gray, but not from death. Something in Tris snapped that day. Something in her was confined while another was released. Her instincts took over and she took a deep shuddering breath, her eyes fluttered shut, and her body went still.

The sound off running footsteps echo against the derelict walls of the surrounding area and Andrew mutter, "shit," taking off in the opposite direction.

Tris took in a gulp of air as Andrew fled from the scene. She had presented to be unconscious before, but never dead. An unshaven face appeared in her line of vision as the factionless man rushed over to her body. His eyes widened as he took in her face. "Fuck. You're her-" he froze as his eyes connected to the knife protruding from her chest. The man haggardly wrapped his hands around the handle and was about to pull when he was interrupted.

"If you don't want me to die," Tris spoke without emotion, "I suggest you leave the dagger in. It's a jagged blade that will rip up my insides and make me bleed out further when removed."

The man immediately let go of the hilt and instead took off his shirt and started applying pressure around the wound. The cloth was soaked within seconds and he started frantically calling out for help. The blood loss was starting to make Tris woozy, but she was almost certain she saw more black shadows enter the scene as her body began to shut down.

~.~.~

Tris felt nothing when she woke up. Not the soft mattress beneath her body, nor the cool air that caressed her face. She didn't even feel empty. She just was.

A serious Dauntless man saw the movement through one of the ICU windows and entered the sterile room. He had expected to be assaulted by numerous questions and emotions by the terribly wounded girl, but he was shocked when all he met was stoney silence and indifference. He school his face into his usual unaffected mask, but knew he would never be able to perfect it to the extent the girl in front of him had done.

"Good evening," he nodded to her. "Beatrice, is it?" He assume it was when she didn't answer. "Well Beatrice, you are a very lucky girl. The dagger you were stabbed with pierced your heart and you were minutes from bleeding to death when you arrived here. You were put through extensive surgery and have been unconscious for three days due to all the healing serums you were given," he read off a clipboard, sitting on a bedside table.

"Mostly, Im just here to let you know the man who attacked you was arrested and been executed for his crimes."

Tris knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help releasing a small smile at Andrews demise. _About damn time..._

The Dauntless officer smiled back, glad to have finally gotten a reaction from the frail girl. "The factionless man will never bother you again, I do believe your father and brother are in the waiting room. Shall I send them in?"

And with that, Tris's world came crumbling down once more.

**~.~.~**

**AN: Welcome to the chapter where everyone hates me! This is where I imagine everyone will leave the fic and my favourite and follows will disappear like they were dropped off a cliff. Actually no, that's probably the next chapter. You'll just mildly hate me for the ending of this one. **

**Grammar and editing sucks because I'm half dead and can not be bother fixing it now. I will try to extensively edit it late when I get more time. **

**Also, WOOO! Over 5000 words in this chapter :D **

**Flames will be used to heat my house as it is freaking cold right now. But feel free to rant at me about why I am a terrible, terrible person. But hey, at least I haven't killed her off! Unlike some people *glares at Veronica Roth* -.- **

**Now that I've finished defending myself, I'm going to bed! Yay. **


	4. Chapter 4: I'm Factionless

**AN: So many favourite/follows/reviews! Thank you all so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter... Though I doubt it, I both loved and hated to write it. **

**If you haven't already noticed I'm slowly trying to increase the size of my chapters so it might take longer to get ready for you guys. I'm up to about 9 - 10 pages per chapter at the moment. Although this chapter was a little shorter than the last. Only about 8 pages. **

**Sorry, I took so long to get this chappie out. Its been hectic lately and the writers block bug finally decided to take a bite at my story. I think I'm over it now, but exams are coming up soon, so it's priority. **

**Gonna be a couple of flashbacks, hope that's okay! *sits in the corner biting nails in worry* **

**Disclaimer: If a pack of lawyers decided to hunt me down and sue me, these crummy little disclaimers aren't going to really hold up. It's more tradition than anything else. But if you ARE a lawyer, this is not mine, I am poor, please don't take what little money I have! **

**~.~.~**

**Chapter 4 (I'm Factionless) **

"Uuuggghhhh," moaned an Erudite, holding his arms out in front of him as he shuffled past, snickering to his friends. It didn't even register in Tris' mind that she was being mocked. He wasn't a threat, he didn't have anything she required, therefore he was insignificant and her attention was diverted to more important issues, like food. She could feel that her body required nourishment and so she would get it.

**_~FLASHBACK ~ Two Days After the Incident~_**

_It was about half past six when Tris walked into the kitchen. Her brother watched as she evenly stepped over to the cupboard and took out an apple without so much as a glance to Andrew. _

_Both men were too astonished by her blazon disregard of their presence, that nothing was said for a few moments. Tris had been holed up in her room since she had been brought back from the hospital, never saying a single word. Not that Andrew or Caleb ever talked to her. _

_"Girl," Andrew finally growled. "What do you think you are doing?" _

_Tris looked up at Andrew curiously. "I am collecting food, Father." The words were spoken so self assuredly, he didn't know what to say in response. "This body requires food in order to function, so food it will get," she shrugged stiffly, before disappearing upstairs, apple in hand. _

_Andrew simply sat back down and let her walk away. He didn't know what to make of this new Tris. She was different, even he could see it. The fire in her eyes was missing. No not missing, vanished completely. The dull, glazed sheen that covered them would have worried him if he had honestly ever cared. But he didn't, and so it was dismissed as another one of her freakish abnormalities. _

**~.~.~**

It had been over three years since that fateful day, three years since she had smiled or felt any emotion whatsoever. The students at school had taken to calling her zombie or robot, not that she noticed. She was well aware that she was the social pariah of the school, but it was for the best. Friends were distractions and unnecessary, puerile desires. Somewhere, in the recess of her mind, she knew the way she acted was not natural, but she was too tired to care. To tired of life to really give a damn.

She still had the primal urge to survive and it was almost the only thing that kept her going these days. Every now and then she would feel a spark of rebellion, but it was quickly squashed by her conscious telling it was a bad idea and would put her life in jeopardy. Originally she had fought it, but she was overpowered by the overwhelming instinct that had invaded her mind.

The only rebellion she had managed was one year earlier when she had taken one last trip to Dauntless. She rode the train during the night and had snuck in while everyone was asleep. Tris had rushed into the tattoo parlor, and taken some equipment in a last stand of defiance. She could feel her willpower wavering as she set up a mirror in front of her and begun marking her skin. The cold, yet comforting feel of the pain as she tattooed her chest kept her aware during the entire session. As soon as she placed the needle back on the table, the consciousness crept back in. She had made her way to Abnegation robotically and forgot about the whole experience. The only thing she would remember is the navy eyes that followed her movements as she left the compound.

The next day she marveled at the tattoo running up over her heart to the tip of her collarbone. She could see that the design had been expertly applied, and if she didn't know better she would have thought it was real. The ink was sketched to make it look like her skin had been ripped open, slightly curling at the edges. Inside lay numerous coloured wires and gears, reminding her of a machine. The intricate detail and shadows used was mesmerizing. For a second she was almost annoyed that someone would imply she was a mere machine, but looking closely she noticed a flash of red she hadn't seen before. A heart, a human heart was hidden under the wires and churning gears. It's seemed alive as it sat directly over her real heart, beating in time. It strained against the coloured wires, confined by her mechanical self. Under everything, she was still human, one just had to watch carefully. The only flaw in the design was a large scar running through the heart, a flaw that could not simply be coloured over.

Tris pulled her shirt collar a little bit higher at the memory. She sat down at her usual corner of of the Abnegation table, after all, factions never mixed. Tris stretched out her tense muscles. Once she was done they went straight back to their stiff movements and posture. The rest of the school slowly began to filter in, mostly subdued. Today was the Aptitude testing day. Even the younger years who didn't have to take the test were quiet. The significance of the day was not lost on their growing minds.

The seat next to Tris was empty as always and her lips turned down slightly.

**_~Flashback ~ Three Days After the Incident~_**

_Tris walked calmly through the halls despite the pointing and staring. She barely noticed. Her father had commanded she go to school today, declaring that she had made a full recovery. Of course that was a completely untrue and her wound was still angry red and inflamed. The special serum the doctors had injected into her system had helped close the laceration much faster than normal, but shooting pains still traveled through her body every step she took. _

_The entire school had been spreading rumors in her absence about exactly what had happened. Guesses ran rampant from a simple sick day, to she had died and come back as the undead. The idea wasn't that far off, agreed many as they watched how stiffly she moved. Only a couple of Erudite and Dauntless guessed correctly, but none shared their thoughts. A lone Candor watched her with obvious guilt and self loathing in his eyes. He knew he could have done something, he knew he could still tell someone. He was silent. _

_By the end of the school day, the teachers had been forced to answer the students to quell the raging rumours. Everyone was under the impression she was stabbed by a random, factionless along the route home. Students from all ages tried to ask her about what happened, but Tris was completely oblivious to their plight. _

_"Tris!" an Abnegation boy called out pushing through the crowd to get to her. _

_Tris twitched slightly at the name, no one called her that besides… _

_Tobias dragged Tris by the arm to the side of the hall. She allowed herself to be dragged. It was a minor inconvenience, but he was of no threat to her person. "Tris," he shuddered out coming to a stop as the flow of students continued on around them. _

_"I have been instructed by my father that I am not allowed to talk to you. He kindly allowed me this time to tell you this, but we are to have no contact whatsoever after this meeting," the words flowed from Tris' mouth. They felt like sandpaper grating against her throat, but she was powerless to do anything to stop them. _

_"Tris?' asked Tobias in a panicked voice. He gripped her roughly by her shoulders forcing her to look at him. He let out a sharp gasp, seeing her dead, grey eyes. "Tris, what did he do to you?" he demanded. "Oh god," he whimpered, not waiting for an answer. "I'm so, so sorry. I should have stayed with you. I should have demanded to get of the bus and walked you home." _

_"Sir," Tris interrupted. "I'm going to have to ask you to let me go. I have said what I needed to say and unless you are in need of assistance I will be going," Tris stated calmly. _

_"Tris, it's me, Tobias!" He gripped Tris even tighter, to the point bruises would show. At this knowledge Tris sprung into action. She stepped forward into his embrace and bent slightly. Tobias didn't even have time to ask what was going on, before she pushed back up with all her might. The top of her head connected with the bottom of his jaw and the force of the impact almost lifted him off the ground. _

_He fell back in astonishment, she had never struck him before. leaning back on his elbow, he stared up at her in awe and fright, along with the rest of the hall which had come to a stand still at the commotion. "You would not remove yourself from my person so I was forced to take action," she explained with a face of stone. Her body was tightly coiled, ready to strike again if need be. _

_"I love you, Tris!" he pleaded desperately from the floor. His eyes slowly filled with mercury tears at her silence. "And I know you love me too, you said so just a few days ago!" He demanded._

_Without a word or glance, Tris walked into the cafeteria and sat in her usual seat on the corner of the long table. She had done what needed to be done. _

_The seat beside her usually occupied by Tobias remained, and always would remain, empty. _

**~.~.~**

Caleb sat in the seat across from Tris with a bored expression. Tris sat with none at all. It was Aptitude day. The day where they practically found out where they would spend the rest of their lives. Sure they could choose differently, but ultimately people found if they choose differently they turned out miserable in a place they feel they didn't belong.

Most everyone around the two abnegation were nervous and pale. One girl had already fainted today on the way to the testing room. Some Dauntless guards had to carry her into the room, only Tris found it strange when she was never seen exiting the room. Caleb is called in the next group of names and Tris sat silently as he passed her. Nothing needed to be said, they both knew he was destined for Erudite. A short ten minutes later Caleb back down next to Tris. He looked quite content, but still worried. Tris could tell he was worried about how Andrew would react when he ultimately found out his decision.

"Beatrice Prior," called out one of the guards along with nine other names. The Candor that left the room Tris was about to enter looked slightly disgruntled, but sat down quietly in her now vacant chair. Tris gave a quick nod of acknowledgment to the guard and carried on into the clinical room. She briefly wondered why guards needed to be stationed outside the doors, no one would be stupid enough to pull a runner.

The guard gave Tris a curious look as he noticed her long hair. Make no mistake, it was still bound by a rubber band know for the abnegation, but it was quite clearly longer than any other Abnegation. When let loose, which was rarely if ever, it reached down to the bottom of Tris' lower back.

The Dauntless woman in the room was short and a familiar tattoo on the back of her neck stood out as it seemed to glare at Tris with it's blazing red eye. She wasn't sure why it was familiar and it bugged Tris as a small inkling niggled at the back of her mind.

The room was surrounded on all sides by mirrors which reflected back at her. The only break in the room was a reclining chair with a small machine next to it hold various pointy objects and probes.

"Don't worry," started the woman as she spun around. "It doesn't- Skylar?" She seemed to screech, fumbling around with the needle she held in her hands.

Tris stared at the woman with blank eyes. Now she knew why she seemed familiar. She should have know Tori was going to be working the aptitude test today, but what were the odds she would get her? One out of two, Tris quickly did the math in her mind, with the other helpers all being Abnegation... Okay, so they were pretty big odds.

"It's Beatrice actually," answered Tris sitting down on the chair without being asked.

"Yes," mussed Tori with a suspicious look. "I knew there was something going on with you, but I never expected you to be Abnegation. I always believed you were an Erudite."

"I'm too dumb to be Erudite," said Tris bluntly.

Tori frowned, she never expected her reunion with Skyl- Beatrice, to go like this. She didn't know what had happened to her little helper. She had asked around Dauntless, but no one had ever heard of her. If she didn't know better, she would have though her a ghost. The Skylar she knew was excitable and snarky, but this Beatrice scared her. She was so... Closed off.

"So," started Tori as she placed electrodes on Beatrice's forehead. "Where have you been all this time? I missed you in Dauntless."

Tris frowned, people didn't miss her. She was just another Abnegation, forgettable. "I don't see how this could help with your examination, but I have been helping my father in Abnegation as I should."

Tori found herself frowning again. She knew it had been a long time since they had seen each other, but she confused by such outright dismissal of their mentor relationship. Tori decided to simply say nothing as she passed her the clear vial of liquid. She would talk to Tris when she arrived in Dauntless. There was no doubt in her mind Tris would have an Aptitude for Dauntless.

Tris tipped the contents of the vial into her mouth, smacking her lips at the sugary sweetness. Her eyes closed of their own accord and she saw no more.

**~.~.~**

Tris found herself in the middle of the school cafeteria. The room was creepily deserted, the only light coming from the sun struggling to stream through the snow which fell outside the glass windows. The table in front of her sat two baskets, one containing a knife and one containing cheese.

"Choose," bellowed a mature female voice. It seemed to come from everywhere and no where at all.

Tris walked up to the basket, instantly dismissing the cheese. What a stupid thing to put as a choice. Would this affect someone's future if they were lactose intolerant? Tris knew they vial of liquid she took was some kind of hallucinating drug. She knew this was just a simulation, not only was she aware her mind could see a faint silver outline of the testing room. She watched as the mercury sketch of a person next to her seemed to tap on a rectangular box as the voice repeated "choose."

Tris was about to grab the knife when she abruptly froze. It was a Dauntless knife, an exact replica of one of the old knives she used to own. The knife she was stabbed with.

'_DANGER_' blared thoughout her mind and she took several steps away from the basket.

"No," replied Tris. You couldn't pay Tris all the money in the factions for Tris to touch that knife, even virtually.

"Fine, have it your way," the voice spoke in a disapproving tone.

The baskets dissapeared as a door squeaked behind Tris. The sound of padding reached her ears and Tris ducked as a blur of brown flashed over her head. The dog was over half her size and slid to a stop. Spittle flew from it's snarling jaws as it turned, facing it's prey.

Tris watched the dog analytically. The dog was a threat to her person, but she refused to hurt it. It was the moral, human part left in her. She would survive, but she would not cause harm. To many years of being abused had put her off ever wanting to cause anyone or anything physical harm.

The dog lunged at Tris again and she rolled out of the way. It powerful hind legs almost scraped her shoulder, but years of dodging her father and Dauntless trainnig had honed her reflexes.

For several minutes the dog continued to lunge for Tris while she simply rolled out of the way. She could see the dog was tiring, but not going to give up. As the dog jumped at her one last time she weaved her arms around his outstretched claws and grabbed onto the large dogs shoulders. She pushed off the ground slamming the dog back and into the floor. It let out a large whine before snapping its jaws at Tris' face as she attempted to pin the beast down. One of the dogs claws scraped down her cheek and something in her snapped.

Tris opened her mouth and let out an inhuman, primal roar that echoed through the empty room. The dog physically reared back at the noise, as Tris stared down into its black eyes. It whined out a slew of high pitched barks as it lay down and rolled onto it's back as a sign of submission.

Tris growled one more time at the cowering dog, placing a firm knee on it's bared belly as the Alpha of the two. "Good Boy," she murmured, removing her knee. She gave his stomach a quick scratch before standing up. The dog whined again, sitting up next to Tris' right side. He panted, tongue lolling out in a lopsided grin as he looked up at his new master.

"Puppy!" Yelled a young girl as she materialised across the room, her white dressed body shimmering into view.

_'Its a simulation,'_ Tris reminded herself and the dog bolted towards the girl. _'She is not real and doesn't concern me.'_

Tris watched unaffectedly as the dog pounced on the screaming girl. Red stained white as the violence flashed out of view.

The scene changed, but the silver blueprint remained the same. A Candor sat next to her in what appeared to be a bus. The windows revealed nothing but inky blackness.

"Do you know this guy?" He asks tapping a newspaper which he held in his heavily scarred hands. Tris softened for a second, seeing the flaws which reflected her own.

"Well?" The angered voice demands, "do you?"

'_What is my objective meant to be here?'_ Tris thinks to herself as she stand up walking away from the fuming man.

"I asked you a question, girl," demands the man, grabbing into her bicep. Tris watched in horror as his face morphed into Andrews while everyone on the bus sat as if nothing was happening.

"Sir," Tris stressed. "I would kindly ask that you remove yourself from me at once."

"Not until you answer my question!" He growled.

Tris didn't have time for this and socked him in the face. He was acting in a threatening manner and causing bruising on her arms. She justified her answer as everything went black until only the silver lining remained.

**~.~.~**

Tris blinked as the professional lights in room six, shone straight into her swirling, grey eyes. Tori hurriedly pulled the electrodes from Tris' head, a pinched expression set permanently on her face. Tris waited patiently in the chair as Tori took a deep breath, grabbing into the machine for support.

"What are you?" She whispers. Typing rapidly on the small screen that appeared out of the wall with a wave of her hand.

"What kind of question is that?" Asked Tris seriously.

Tori left out a huff, entering the codes and waving the scene away with another swipe.

"I have dealt with many people, even those who fit into multiple factions, but never someone who fits nowhere."

"So, I am factionless?"

"No," Tori tried to explain, but she didn't full understand herself. "The way you handled the dog could possibly be seen as Dauntless, but you didn't pick the knife and I've never seen a Dauntless react like that. Amity and Abnegation are ruled out as you allowed the girl to die..." She trailed off, a haunted look in her eye. "You also didn't choose anything at the beginning, leaving me clueless on what to think," she paused. "You can't be Candor because you didn't help the man on the bus. Even worse, you punched him in the face."

Tris got up hearing all she needed to.

"Where are you going?" Demanded Tori.

"Leaving," Tris shrugged. "Clearly I belong nowhere, so nowhere I shall go."

"Don't be stupid Sky," Tori rolled her eyes. "You're being melodramatic. Actually that might not be such a bad thing! It reminds me of the old you," she smirked.

Tris scowled at her in response, but stopped walking away nonetheless. "What should I tell people?"

"You're not supposed to tell anyone your result," she challenged haughtily, a mocking glint in her dark, angular eyes. "Fine, fine," she sober up. "I've deleted the footage and entered into the system that you qualified for Dauntless."

Tris was about to speak up when she was interrupted.

"Now don't look at me like that. No information is truly deleted once it's entered into the system. If someone was too look it up for some reason, we might be able to convince them you qualified for Dauntless judging by your tussle with the dog and the man."

"Couldn't I be Erudite then?" Tris challenged.

Tori raised a shaped eyebrow as if to ask _'you want to be an Erudite?'_ "No, while you outsmarted the dog, an Erudite would taking in their surrounding and not make hasty decisions. They certainly wouldn't punch a man, just because they were busy."

"Want to bet?" Ask Tris, remembering years ago the way an Erudite boy pushed over an Abnegation girl for being in his way.

"Not much of a gambler," Tori spoke casually. "And I should hope you aren't either, because if this information gets out you will be gambling with your life."

"And how would me not fitting in anywhere be a risk to the faction society?" Questioned Tris.

"You've always been a smart cookie," Tori observed. "Usually people known as Divergent are hunted down and disposed of because they can resist the Erudite serums and don't follow the social norms of the faction. But you. You are something I've never seen or heard of before. Even the factionless all had somewhere they originally belonged. You seemed to be aware of the simulation like the Divergent, but something was different. It was almost like you were never truly in the program at all."

"You mean the silver lining?"

Tori didn't even need to ask, Tris could plainly read the confusion on her face.

"When I was in the simulation, there was a kind of silver outline of everything from this room. It was like I could see through the hallucination. I even saw you typing on the screen when the voice was telling me to choose."

"You are a perplexing child," Tori murmured quietly, almost to herself. "I have no idea what to make of the fact you could actually _see through _the simulation..."

"Seriously though Beatrice, Skylar, whoever you are. You cannot tell anyone about your result."

Tris eyes hardened once more as she turned the door handle. "I've no one to tell anyway." With that she silently left the room.

**~.~.~**

**AN: ****Sorry it's super late (compared to how fast the other chapters were put out anyway). I've been super stressed lately and just not in the mood to write. I'm going to aim to get a chapter out by two weeks each at the latest.**

**My exams are in three weeks so it should be do able. Time will be freed up after then, but I also have a week long camp after that and let's be honest. Computer batteries aren't going to last that long.**

**Just edited this chapter again. I was horrified by all the grammer errors I looked over while I was half asleep!**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews and favourite. :) you guys are the greatest. I got an extra 1500 views since last chapter! **

**~ Mercy**


	5. Chapter 5: Two with a Death Wish

**AN: You will find some dialog that is the same or very similar to the book. This is because nothing Tris has done can really effect the storyline just yet so they are going to say the same or similar things. I'll try to change it up more in the future! **

**On with the story!**

**~.~.~**

**Chapter 5 (Two with a Death Wish) **

The various sixteen year olds stand in alphabetic order, waiting for their turn the be called up to the stage. The Amity girl beside Tris wipes of her sweaty hands on her yellow sun dress, while her brother stands calmly and proud. Or at least that's how it seems on the outside.

Tris took note of the slightly pinched expression between his brows and the stiff unmoving form of his posture. He was stressing internally over how their father would react. He wasn't blind to the treatment of Tris and didn't want to become a human punching bag himself. Then again, once he left, he knew his father wouldn't be able to get to him. Or at least to a certain extent.

The sea of gray that sat behind them was intimidating and Caleb jumped slightly when a large hand descended onto his shoulder.

"I'll see you both soon," Andrew growls, without a trace of doubt.

Caleb smiled guiltily while Tris just nodded. She knew she was needed in Abnegation, but she could help but think for a second about the freedom of another faction. She was factionless, so essentially she could go anywhere.

Did Amity contain the love and comfort she had always craved? Did Dauntless hold the liberty and danger she was addicted to? Was Erudite the place where her mind could wander and explore the questions she had longed to know? Did Candor embrace the freedom of speech she craved to express? She didn't know.

Andrew walked back to his seat, few rows behind them. Never taking his eyes off the pair.

Tris was startled when a hand grabbed her own. Looking down she noticed the hand was attached to Caleb. If Tris was selfless she would lend him her strength in his hour of need, but she was not, and so she snatched her hand back and glared at him out of the corner of her eye.

Caleb winced at the rejection but knew it was his own fault. Why would she help him after so many years of teasing and torture?

Tris bared her teeth slightly as Marcus walked onto the stage, instantly quieting the excited room. The reaction only lasted a split second as she checked her expression, but it was enough for Caleb to notice the movement. He would puzzle his sister over at a later time, but for now his mind was too occupied with anxiety over his decision.

Tris zoned out as Marcus' droning voice completed the speech he gave ever year. It never changed, not even the year when his own son changed factions. There was mass outrage and disbelief that the son of one of the Abnegation leaders would change factions and no one from Abnegation had spoken to him since. '_Well, they're in for another wild ride today,'_ thought Tris sardonically to herself, side glancing at her golden boy brother.

The first transfer pulls Tris out of her thoughts. A Dauntless into Candor. Voices call out in protest, but it's honestly not that surprising. The Dauntless in a way are a lot like the Candor and will swap initiates much more frequently than Abnegation or say, Amity.

Nevertheless, he will be seen as a traitor by his old faction and although they have the option, it is doubtful his family will come see him on Visitor Day, a week and a half from now.

"Caleb Prior," Marcus calls out.

Caleb walks shakily up to the bowls, staring down into them for a few seconds. His eyes dart between the water and the stones for a moment before cutting his hand and allowing his blood to flow into the water. The once clear water, turns a deep shade of red and Tris smirks.

The outrage and disbelief on Abnegations face and he shakily walks over to the smug looking Erudite is priceless. Half of the faction seemed to be shocked into silence, while the other was already getting their feet to spew profanities at the traitor. Andrews face was slowly turning an unnatural shade of red as he glared at Tris, like it was her fault. He remembered her warnings from years ago that he would turn. Selfless, good Abnegation was in shambles.

"Excuse me," starts Marcus. When no response is gained he yells, "Quiet, please!"

The room quietened down, but angry mutterings could still be heard sweeping through the crowd.

Tris walked up to the stage as her name was called. Marcus' dark blue eyes bored into her as she accepted the knife from his awaiting palm. She infinitely thankful it looked nothing like one of her old throwing knives. The pain from the silver blade barely registered as she handed the knife back and worked her way from right to left.

She instantly dismissed the glass bowl on the far right side. She wasn't honest and she didn't particularly feel like having her brain picked apart as the Candor would. The next bowl was Erudite, it's watery surface held nothing for her. She had ambition, but she didn't have the drive that existed in the Erudite to know Everything. Some things were best left unknown. The Amity bowl was next, it's moist soil from blood held promises for a comforting future of love an acceptance. But somehow it felt lacking.

The flaming coals were next and spoke of a life of excitement and unbidden desires. The adventure and freedom her body craved after an existence of slavery.

The slate grey stones brought reminders of her robotic existence. Boring, dull, but stable. Tris stared at a small pebble, hidden under the larger stones, weighing it down. The pebble had a small crack, spanning from on side to the other. A single feather worth of weight added and it would fracture, broken permanently.

Tris held her hand over the bowl and watched as a single red drop of blood fell from her cut, it was less than five centimeters from hitting the pebble when her other hand snatched the droplet out of the air, cupping it in her palm. The crowd let out a sharp gasp as Tris turned her head over her shoulder looking straight into her fathers eyes. She never look away as the hand that cupped the blood was dropped and sizzled on the Dauntless coal. Smirked evilly at her father, the first show of emotion years.

She was safer leaving, but a small part of her would not simply let her be content in Amity. A Dauntless she once was and a Dauntless she shall be again.

**~.~.~**

Tris stands behind the rest of the Dauntless born initiatives as they wait for the ceremony to finish. She was shorter than all of them and huffs slightly when she can't see over their broad shoulders. As the last girl makes her choice, the Dauntless walk out first, past a sea of grey. Tris refused to look for her father in her old faction. She had put him behind her and she was not looking back.

As the crowd pushed Tris forward she watched her brother as he conversed with a few of the Erudite across the room. He was smiling and laughing with them, but she could see it was a mask to hide any remaining nervousness he might have felt. Caleb catches Tris' eye and send a her a quick look of confusion. He would never have guessed that she would turn out as Dauntless, but now that he look more closely it made sense.

She was beaten down almost everyday, but still got up. The late night excursions that he never told father about, afraid she would rat out his secrets. The throwing knives father found under her bed. Her ability to block out all distractions. The way she took the corner seat of every room, being able to see all the entrances with the slightest tilt of her head.

They both knew he was going to switch into Erudite, but he had never taken the time to wonder if Beatrice would change. It never occurred to his supposedly brilliant mind, despite everything she went through. He knew what she was doing could be seen as cowardly, but he thought she was brave to have made the decision. She wasn't running away, she was being defiant.

The crowd of Dauntless suddenly surged forward as they all broke into a run. The exhilarating power of the group superseded any exhaustion the new initiates might have running up and down flights of stairs.

"What the hell is going on?" A boy next to Tris shouts.

Tris just says nothing as she runs forward with an extra burst of speed. She quickly pulled out her hair tie, letting it stream behind her. She knew she had made the right choice. She was free. A genuine laugh of happiness burst from her mouth, although no one heard it as everyone else was doing the same.

The Dauntless train was fast approaching the loading point and Tris wasted no time in running and hopping onto the last carriage. The fact that a former Abnegation was the first to jump on the train, only has a second to past through everyone else's minds. Worry and nervousness had all ready taken over as the initiates all scrambled to grab ahold.

The train was just how she remembered. The rocking of the carriage hummed soothingly against the tracks. The atmosphere was broken by the loud bangs and panting breaths as the initiates jumped onto the train. Tris leant out of the train and watched as a red headed Erudite boy sat weeping on the track as they pulled away.

Tris felt no sympathy for the boy. She knew how initiation worked, one less person boosted her one spot closer to completing initiation. She might have an aptitude for factionless, but she had no intention of living that life. If it could be called life at all.

"Everyone alright?" Asks a tall Candor girl with gorgeous mocha skin. Her dark eyes scan the carriage filled with mostly faction transfers. Everyone but Tris nods or makes affirmative noises.

The Ex-Candor raises her eyebrow in question at Tris but she takes no notice. Tris was enrapture by her old sanctuary. It had been so long since she had just stood there and enjoyed the wind as it buffered against her small frame. It was exhilarating. She wanted more.

"Hey Stiff!" Called out a rude Candor. "She talking to you as well. Or do you think yourself above us?"

Tris turned to the sound of the noise. The boy was of medium build with dark, shiny hair that gleamed in relative darkness. He sneered at her with his dark green eyes before his face glowed in recognition. "You're that loose stiff from years ago that turned to stone," he laughed. "What's a robot like you doing in Dauntless?"

"What's a smart mouth like yourself doing transferring to Dauntless," she clucked. "Looks like old habits die hard," she snapped. Tris was done. She hadn't even spent a minute with these people and she was already bored. Couldn't people just enjoy the silence?

Stepping over to the edge of the train, Tris hung out side the door, holding on with only one hand. "What are you doing?" Screeched any Amity boy.

"Getting some fresh air." That was all they need to know as Tris used all her might to jump out of the carriage. Everyone watched in horror as the transfer swung out of the open door.

Tris used her one arm still holding onto a hand hold to swing and twist around. The momentum pushed her forward and the air currents flipped her upwards. The metal beneath her feet gave a slight groan as she found herself safely crouched on top of he train. She had only ever done it once before. Her arms had still been too weak and small for her to even think of attempting such a move years earlier. The wind rushed past her a break neck speeds and she knew that with out her gained experience she would have flown off like a leaf.

The Dauntless initiatives yelling at her through the doors was lost in the howling wind. No one could believe what the daredevil Stiff had just done. A number of them were convinced she was dead and the loud banging on the roof was her still body smashing into the unforgiving steel.

The sun setting in the distance created and orange glow bathing the train and it's rooftop passenger. Tris was free and she intended to live life to its fullest without regrets. Her grey eyes lightened just the tiniest bit, taking on the slightest blue tinge.

**~.~.~**

As the train slowed once more, yells could be heard by the initiates below her. "They're jumping off!"

Sure enough, the originally Dauntless initiates were jumping off the train without the slightest hesitation. How did everyone thing they got to and from school everyday?

"Relaxation time is over, I guess," Tris almost whined to herself. Leaning down she grabbed ahold of the edge of the carriage and swung back inside.

"Well, I'm not doing it," said the Amity boy, his cheeks a wet with tears. He jumped as Tris made her appearance. "You're alive?" He questioned in disbelief.

"Not for long if we don't get off the train," she answered as the rude Candor boy jumped out, followed by another girl with a large nose and crooked teeth.

"It'll be alright," consoles a black and white dressed girl. '_Why are there so many Candor?_' Tris questioned internally.

"No it won't! I'd rather be factionless than dead!" He shakes in panic at the rapidly approaching rooftop.

"You can't force him," the girl shrugs before plucking up her courage and leaping away. The rest of the initiates follow until it's just Tris and the Amity boy left._ 'Can't I?_'

"Listen kid," Tris said to the crying boy. She didn't know why she was helping him, but the lost look in his eyes reminded her too much of a puppy. "I want you to shut your eyes and take a deep breath."

The boy did as he was told. "How is this suppose to- AHHHH" his screams cut off his question. As soon as he had shut his eyes Tris had picked him up like a rag doll and chucked him out of the train.

His body landed with a dull thump, the only other sound escaping him was a large whimper of pain. Tris leapt as he landed, reveling in the weightlessness of the seven story jump. Her body suspended in air seemed to still time, but eventually she plummeted towards the rooftop, rolling as she crash. Tris' momentum never paused as she rolled to her knees and walked over to the still crying Amity transfer. She never saw the Dauntless watching her from the other side of the roof with calculating eyes.

"You alright mate?" Tris asked. She was genuine, but her voice lacked emotion. Being back at Dauntless was too overwhelming. The boy was cradling his right arm to his chest while various cuts and bruises littered his entire right side.

"You threw me off a moving train!" He howled. More tears streamed down his face and Tris leaned back slightly in disgust. She was not a very sympathetic person.

"It was that or factionless, which is as good as death. You are welcome," she finished, standing up. She wasn't going to hang around the ungrateful boy. She honestly couldn't see what was wrong with her actions. Little did she know the boy probably would have jumped off of his own free will if she had only offer to help.

A piercing wail launches it's self from a Dauntless girl, she stands staring down at the pavement below. '_Two down already,' _Tris mentally calculated. Even the Dauntless weren't safe.

It's how this place works. Dauntless do dangerous things, dangerous things lead to death. It's inevitable that those who can't keep up will die. Looking back and the Amity boy, Tris reconsiders her decision to save him. She might have saved him from being factionless for now, but it could still lead to his demise.

Tris felt a slight itch on her wrist and pulls up her sleeve to remove the offending ant.

"Ooh scandalous! The Loose Stiff is showing some skin," crooned the rude boy again. Tris overhead some initiates talking about him and learnt his name was Peter.

"No shit? I thought we were all Dauntless initiates now, Peter," she sneered, letting her sleeve fall. "Still having trouble with your Candor tendencies? Maybe if you ask nicely they'll let you back in." Tris battered her eyelashes for full effect.

"Listen up! My name is Max! I am one of the leaders of your new faction!" A man shouts from the other end of the roof. Everyone scrambled towards the man. He did not look like someone you wanted to keep waiting. Tris calmly walked behind the others and stood at attention as his eyes scanned the group. Years of immediately following authority was still ingrained in Tris' psyche.

"Several stories below us is the members' entrance into the compound. If you can't muster the will to jump off you don't belong here," he shot a significant look towards the Amity boy who was engrossed in the detail of a crack in the pavement.

For a minute or so everyone just stood around arguing about who would go first. One suggested water might be there to break their fall. An former Erudite then successfully scared away any courage they might have had by informing them that a jump from that high could still kill them, depending on the depth.

"Just jump already!" Commanded Max, in a clearly authoritative tone.

Tris walked to the edge of the drop and jumped through without a moments hesitation. She had taken this fall hundreds of times, yet it still stole her breath away. There was just a small opening in the blackness as she fell like a stone, back first. Her hair flew up slightly obscuring her view, but the feeling remained the same.

The net at the bottom gentle cradled her body under the foreign weight. The momentum caused her to jump back up and she crouched, straightening up as soon as she regained her balance. Tris let out a large breathy laugh and jumped off the net, she never noticed the man next to the net as he held out a hand to help her out. The other initiates still stared down into the murky blackness. They heard a laugh, but they were unsure if it was the insane Abnegation or the devil from the pits of hell.

"I can't believe it," a female voice mutters through the darkness. "A Stiff, the first to jump? Unheard of."

Tris' eyes adjusted to the dim lighting and she just managed to see the smirk on the pierced woman.

"The man said to jump," Tris shrugged. She was just following orders.

"I see..." The woman trails off. She was clearly disturbed by the answer. No on should just follow orders like that without a second thought. "Looks like we've got another unflinching soldier," she nudges the man next to her with her elbow.

Tris can't help but notice how handsome he is, before she snapped back to more professional thinking.

"What's your name?" The man asks gruffly.

Tris hesitated. Beatrice just didn't fit her anymore, it never really did to begin with. Only one had the privilege of calling her Tris...

"Think about," the man says, a slight curl at the edge of his lips. "You don't get to pick again," he looked straight up into her grey eyes. They widened for a second, before flattening to their usual unaffected state.

"Skylar," Tris stated firmly. The man raised an eyebrow in surprise. What reason did he have to be surprised?

"Skylar? I like it. How Dauntless of you," the girl smiles. "Make the announcement Four."

The man, Four, nods and shouts, "First Jumper- Skylar!"

The crowd behind the two Dauntless cheers and pump their fists in welcome. It's abruptly cut short as another jumper plummets down the hole with an almighty scream. Four offers the boy his hand to help him out of the net. He stick up his nose, insisting he can do it himself. He then promptly gets tangled and falls flat on his face.

The crowd erupts into the laugher and the boy, who Tris recognised as Peter, scowled at them all.

"Welcome," murmers Four to Tris, leading her away with his hand. Tris swears she almost heard him whisper, 'back_.' _

**~.~.~**

The Dauntless compound is exactly as Tris remembers it. She hung around the back of the touring group, taking in the familiar sights and smells. She could just hear Fours deep voice in front as he lectured a Candor about minding their own business. The other Dauntless woman remained at the back of the group, keeping any stragglers on the path.

It was just as well. The Dauntless didn't exactly invest in fences, and it was a pretty, big damn drop into the chasm.

"So, Skylar," speaks up the girl. "I'm Lauren, don't know if I introduced myself?"

"You didn't," said Tris.

Lauren looked at her curiously. "How do you know Four?"

"I don't," she answered.

"Well, it sure looked like he recognised you," Lauren spoke casually.

Tris had never gotten a good look at Four. Dauntless was notorious for its terrible lighting, but looking at the back of his head as he led the group she had to admit he did seem familiar.

"That's nice."

Lauren looked at her strangely again. "Not much of a talker, are ya?"

Tris glared back at the girl. "Not much of a Dauntless, are ya?" She taunted defensively. "Does everyone here shove into others private lives on the first day?"

Lauren's cheeks flushed, turning a strange purple colour with the help of the overhead blue lights. She knew she was this girls senior, but she felt like she was being chastised by her mother.

"The chasm reminds us there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy!" Four shouts, turning to face the group. His deep set eyes scan the group, lingering on Tris for a few moments long before turning away. "A daredevil jump off this ledge will end your life. It has happened before and it will happen again. You've been warned," he sent a pointed look to Tris once again.

_'What did I ever do? I would never jump off that ledge. It's suicide. Impossible. A challenge...' _Tris let her thoughts trail off. _'No dying on the first day,'_ she thought to herself. _'Note to self: find a way to survive the chasm jump.' _

Tris smirked at the instructor, '_challenge accepted.' _

Four just shook his head and continued on. He couldn't completely control the initiates, no matter who they were.

As the group entered the dining hall a small body, albeit bigger then her shuffled up beside her. "I don't like that look," the boy muttered to her.

Tris looked up at the boy dressed in browns and red. "So you survived, huh? And what look?"

The former Amity looked ruffled but answered, "yes. And that smile that you are about to do something dangerous."

"I'm not about to do anything," Tris scoffed.

"But you will do something dangerous eventually," he pressed for information.

Tris shrugged, "we are in Dauntless now. It's inevitable."

The room cheered and yelled as the initiates searched from empty seats. Tris and the ex-Amity managed to find an empty table towards the side of the room, giving a perfect view over the entire area. Tris sat on the corner seat and the boy sat across from her.

"I'm Colm, by the way," Colm muttered over the white noise in the room.

"Skylar," Tris reached over and shook his hand. It was the appropriate social action in this instance after all. The two of them stared at the foreign food in front of them in apprehension.

"It's a burger," explains Four, sitting down in the empty seat beside Tris. "Here put this on it," he hands a bowl of sauce to each of them in turn.

"Wait, you've never had a hamburger before?" Asks a Candor from further down the table.

"No," answered Colm. "Amity doesn't allow us to eat animal meat. We are all vegetarians."

"And Stiffs eat plain food," Four finished.

"What? Why?" Lauren asks as she sits down next to Colm. He looks up at her and blushes when she catches him looking. Tris could understand why Colm would like Lauren. She was drop dead gorgeous.

"Extravagances. Abnegation feels that food such as this are unnecessary indulgences that would tease us away from our duties," Tris explained before taking a big bite from the burger. She had never come to the dining hall in fear someone would recognise her, so this was truly her first taste of luxury. It was heaven.

"You look like you are about ready to marry that burger," joked Colm with a large smile.

Tris looked up from the current love of her life. "Make it legal and I will," she said seriously.

Four broke out into sad laughter, "nothing's changed," he whispered to himself so quietly not even Tris heard it.

Tris glanced at Four in confusion when his eyes locked on hers. His expressive navy depths countered her impenetrable slate eyes. He seemed to soak up every detail of her and Tris found herself doing the same. He was so familiar, like a word that sat on the tip of your tongue for weeks.

Neither noticed as the hall fell hushed.

"Well Four, aren't you going to introduce me?" Interrupts a stern looking man. They both jump in surprise. Their heads accidentally nocking together. Neither was sure when they had started leaning in closer to see more detail and they weren't sure they wanted to know the answer.

"Eric," Four greets coldly. "This is Skylar and Colm," he motions with his hand toward the two initiates.

"Ooh, a Stiff," grins Eric, looking up and down Tris' body like a slab of prized meat. "Haven't had one of you in about, say, two years." He leans in closer getting a good look at her face.

"They say Abnegation transfers make the best sacrificing soldiers," he ponders, noting the dead look in her eyes. The piercings in his lip wobble slightly with each word. "Let's see how long you last sweetie."

"That's enough Eric," Four hisses. "You'll have plenty of time to psych them out later.

Eric doesn't respond to Fours statement but moves away nonetheless. "Max has asked me to find you. Apparent he keeps arranging to meet you, but you never seem to show up," Eric finally comments casually. "Why is that Four?"

"You can tell Max I'm content with my current position."

"Ah, so it is about a job," Eric hums, barely hidden rage sit just below the surface.

"There no need to worry. I'm not interested."

"Let's hope it stays that way," he chuckles with no mirth, slapping Four on the shoulder just a little to hard.

"I'll see you later Four, Skylar," his eyes linger on his last recipient. He never even acknowledged Colm.

Not that Colm cared in the slightest, the man reminded him of an avenging demon.

Tris continues eating her burger without another word.

"I don't like him," Colm finally declares.

"Here, here," agrees Lauren, holding up a cup and taking a large swig. "Eric always has been and always will be a bastard."

Lauren eyes Tris and Four with a calculating look. "By the way, you two might want to lay low on the whole 'staring into each other eyes lovingly' thing. People might get the wrong idea," she smirks.

Tris only pauses for a second in her eating, but it's enough for the other three people in the vicinity to notice.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," denies Four, not even glancing in Tris' direction. His muscles tense slightly defense.

'_So familiar,'_ Tris thinks, sending a quick look Fours way. His navy eyes flash for a second. '_Wait, Tobias?!'_

"Yeah, yeah. I believe you." The sarcasm was heavily evident in her tone. "I'm not sure how you two know each other, but the way you are keeping this up, you both have a death wish."

**~.~.~**

**AN: hope you guys like the chapter. Leave a review and let me know your thoughts. I love getting feedback!**

**Exams start this coming Friday and I'm freaking out. Stressing out to the point I sat there for a good three hours yesterday coming up with a plan on how to escape my fathers wrath when he finds out I failed math... Oh well. Life goes on. **

**Not quite sure why I saved 'Colm.' My fingers just wrote what they wanted, but I'm quite happy with the outcome. **

**I probably won't update until two weeks time (when exams finish). Then after that I have a week long hiking trip, so I'm not sure how often you will hear from me.**

**~ Mercy**

**P.s. OH, also I hope you guys don't mind me naming 'Tris' Skylar. She won't be addressed by this name to much as it is, so I didn't think of it as too much of a problem. I wanted her to have this name as kind of an expression of her freedom, like when she was younger and would escape to Dauntless. Tobias will refer to her as Tris in private anyway. **


	6. Chapter 6: Dauntless inbreeding? Ew

**For those of you who are angry with my decisions, I'm not changing them, but I respect how calm you have all acted and thank you. I'm perfectly fine with criticism so long as it's not purposely offensive. After all you are never going to have everyone agree with you :) Thanks to everyone for the reviews and PMs with suggestions. **

**The reason this chapter is so early (or early by my standards.) is because my muse(which has usually fled for the hills) decided to nag me for hours on end. Now normally I wouldn't mind, but when you are studying for exams it can be slightly (VERY) distracting... Or maybe I'm just procrastinating, who really knows. **

**It's a tinsy bit shorter than usual, but considering I wrote it in a day I'm pretty impressed... I know, weird right? **

**Also, we reached past the 50 reviews mark! Hehe. Five chapters, fifty reviews and over five thousand views! :D**

**~.~.~**

**Chapter 6 (Dauntless inbreeding? Ew.) **

Tobias, being his usual mysterious self, managed to sneak away after dinner before Tris could confront him. What she would confront him about she wasn't sure. After all, he had technically done nothing wrong. In fact she had pushed him away. _'Maybe it's for the best if he doesn't know it's me...' _

Tris followed Eric silently along the corridor, along with the rest of the initiates. As soon as dinner had ended, Eric had herded them off like cattle. Judging by his leering grin, it didn't look like it was going to be a fun night.

Tris naturally glides over the uneven ground, while the rest stumble along. Colm silently wonders how she can navigate such rocky terrane in the dark and then remembers it's Skylar he is thinking about. He's only known her about two hours and already understands that nothing is simple with her.

Eric abruptly jolts his footsteps as he rounds a corner and stands in front of a large wooden door. It seemed so out of place where it hid in the obsidian walls.

"For those of you who aren't yet familiar, my name is Eric," he puffs his chest arrogantly. "I am one of the five leaders of Dauntless," Eric scowls when no one seems to impressed by his words. "We take initiation here very seriously and everyone has the pleasure of my presence as I over see your training."

Eric begins to lay down the ground rules and Tris can't help but faze out. His rough voice continues at a pompous tone. She doesn't need to ask to know he was an Erudite initiate. Tris honestly didn't like the prejudice she held towards Erudite. But if there was ever a poster boy for an Erudite ego, this man filled the place better than Caleb did. That said something.

"-ten beds for the ten of you," Eric's voice continues. "I'm honestly surprised so many of you made it," he says. "But then again, some of you needed a bit of a push from what I've heard."

Colm stiffens next to Tris quite suddenly. He knew he was treading on thin ice and he wasn't sure if he had to will power to survive the icy depths.

"No matter," Eric shrugs. "We will soon cull the weak from the strong."

"Cull? What do you mean cull?" Interrupts Peter suddenly.

"Why, only the top ten initiates are made members. Weren't you told?" He asks with fake concern.

Everyone turns completely still. The only movement was the rise and fall of their increasingly beating chests. "What?!" Exclaims a former Candor girl in outrage. A boy in blue next to her nudges her in the side whispering, "Christina, no."

"There are eleven Dauntless-born and nine of you," continues Eric unaffectedly. "Four will be cut at the end of stage one, and the rest on the final stage. Also your ranking will determine what potential jobs you may have after initiation."

"The inbreeding must be astronomical," murmured Tris quietly to herself, coming to a concerning conclusion.

Eric turned a sharp eye to her. "What was that girl? Well, come on then. Speak up!" He snapped.

"I was just saying how inbreeding must be a problem with Dauntless," answered Tris, following orders. "If only ten people make it through initiation, then that heavily limits breeding partner options. That's not including the few Dauntless that will no doubt die a couple of years after initiation due to Dauntless nature. So that only leaves about seven or eight Dauntless for each year group after around two or three years," Tris was in full lecture mode now. Eric seemed both annoyed and intrigued. The idea had never popped up before.

"Also, since Dauntless born initiates have much more experience than their transfer counter parts, they are much more likely to survive through invitation. That means the gene pool will just be recycled with little to no extras added. Not to mention that the faction populations combined only adds up to no more than three thousand, that would already put a strain as it is."

"Additionally, outer-faction relations are strictly prohibited, further diminishing possible suitors. Also, as a rule it is a proven fact that men are biologically stronger than women. This means less women than men are likely to make it through initiation. Looking around there seems to be about a ratio of one woman to every four men. Basically, we will be lucky if two women make it through this initiation."

"That's not strictly true," admonished Eric. "The second stage doesn't rely on physical strength whatsoever."

This sent a ripple of confusion through the watching group. If it wasn't about strength, then what was the second stage?

"No, but woman generally as a rule, with a few exceptions, are hormonal and emotional. Not that many women would be able to stand up to the mental strain of stage two."

Eric raised a heavily pierced eyebrow. "And how is it you know about stage two?"

Tris shrugged nonchalantly. "The Erudite archives. They monitor everything and it's open to the general public. Only the high class information is kept restricted. Besides they have practically forgotten about it. Curiosity has all but died in the faction system, so no ones bother to lock up the information."

"The initiation stages are supposed to be classified!" He fumed.

"Not really," Tris explained. "It's a relatively new practice to keep the initiate training a secret. After all, it would give the faction-born initiates an unfair advantage. I'm sure you can ask anyone in this group and they would know exactly how initiation works in their old faction."

Looking around, almost everyone was nodding their head subconsciously.

"In fact the practice only started due to laziness. People would often go to the archives and research what would be expected of them, but people grew slack and the idea that 'if you are too lazy to even search about your chosen faction, you don't deserve to be here' took over. It was another way they culled the lazy initiates from rest, but now it's just become the social norm, and the researching side of initiation was lost in the generations."

"And how is it you know all this?" Questioned Eric, genuinely curious. While he was still considered young, he liked to think he was cultured and had at least a basic grasp on such ideas. He used to be an Erudite after all.

"I told you, the archives. Father instructed me to learn such knowledge, so that he could use it to his advantage," the words spilled out of her mouth before she could stop them.

Eric paused, a thoughtful look on his usually stern face. "Your father, huh? Sneaky bastard," the last part was muttered to himself.

"Back to the matter at hand," said Tris, trying desperately to throw Eric back off her trail. "The way everything is headed, we probably won't even have a population in two hundred years. Currently more people die, than are born, meaning our population is actually decreasing. Then again, no one has ever bothered monitoring the factionless population which appears to be growing at an alarming rate. Especially if you discard almost as many initiates as you keep. For all we know they could be building an under ground army, ready to take over at any sign of weakness." Tris had meant for it to come out as a joke, but her stoney face didn't exactly display her meaning.

The group let out large gasps in realisation as they came to the same conclusion.

Eric mean while just stood with a contemplative look. "You are extremely curious for a Stiff."

Tris scowled before her face smoothed over to haughty indifference. "There's a reason I didn't qualify for Abnegation."

"Yes," he murmured. "You would have made a great Erudite."

"I disagree," Tris challanged.

"You would," he finished. Turning around he led the group into the quarters without another word.

**~.~.~**

The sound of hiccuping sobs was the only thing that broke the silence of the supposedly sleeping room. Not even the steady breaths of some of the larger males in the room was heard over the crying boy. The Candor above her had been periodically crying on and off for the last four hours and Tris was sure that she wasn't getting any sleep tonight.

She had trained her body from a young age to be a light sleeper, but now it seemed to be working against her. Tris probably would have felt disgusted in the boys crying, if anyone was going to cry she expected it to be Colm, not this giant of a man, but instead she was just annoyed. He had to share this room with nine other people, if he was going to cry he could at least be considerate and do it out in the hall where nobody would hear. There was no need to hinder everybody else's chances with sleep deprivation.

If Tris was Abnegation she would get up and help the ex-Candor sort out his problems, but she wasn't. Then again, she wasn't technically Dauntless, Erudite, Candor or Amity either. She sighed as she realised the only way to get some sleep was to help him so Tris quietly stood up.

Just as she was about to touch his shoulder, the overwhelming scent of sage and lemongrass assaulted her senses. _'Him..._' Tris' mind flashed back to that day. The boy of sage and lemongrass who had fled like a coward.

Tris snarled under her breath and abruptly lay back down in her mattress. No, she would not help him. Even if she didn't sleep for the rest of the week. The boy calmed down after ten minutes, only to then start back up even louder.

"That's it," Tris snapped quietly, but not quietly enough that she wasn't heard. The springs in the mattress creaked as she push up with her legs, and kicked the underside of the crying boys' mattress. The force of the blow sent him slightly into the air before he fell back down with a whimper.

"Seriously dude! Pull yourself together," she hissed through the dark.

The boy gave one last shudder before falling silent. All around the room, people sympathised with the boy, but at the same time they were grateful. No one had managed to fall asleep through his ruckus.

All was quiet for the next two blissful hours, until finally another strangled sob bursts forth around a muffling pillow. A collective groan rumbles through the room, not that the recipient notices. "Fuck this," whispers Tris angrily. Pulling herself out of the thin sheets, Tris slipped on her shoes and left the room. If she wasn't going to sleep she may as well do something constructive. The eyes of her fellow initiates follow her as she exited the room, a few considered going with her, but were reluctant to leave the sanctuary of their beds so early in the morning.

Storming down the hall, Tris payed no mind to her echoing footsteps. The Dauntless member quarters were on the other side of the compound so she didn't need to worry about waking up anyone important. The blue lights barely illuminated the skinny path and Tris held out her hand, following the along the wall with feel alone.

Tris eventually found herself in front of a large steel door, which she recognised as the entrance to the training center. It hadn't changed much over the years. The same, worn dummies still lined the side wall, while the weapons room sat directly across from it. The octagon cage still stood tall in center of the room, old and new dried blood staining it red. No doubt countless had left that cage with serious injury. No doubt more than a few hadn't left that cage alive at all.

Walking back over to the dummies she pulled one away from the wall and stood in front of it. It was sad that the training dummy was taller than her, but then again they had to give a realistic representation.

Tris pulled back her arm to give it a good punch when a hand clamped down on her outstretched arm. Her silent attacker had snuck up behind her and placed a gentle but firm hand over her mouth.

"Don't scream and I'll let you go. No need to wake up the entire compound," the deep male voice breathed in her ear. Tris used her other arm to pull her Abnegation jacket closer. It did nothing to stop the shiver that ran up and down her body. She nodded.

The warm hand eased it's self from her face, hesitantly incase she was lying. As soon as she was free Tris spun around, glaring at her attacker.

"What was that for?" She demanded crossing her arms over her chest.

Tobias smirked. "I couldn't figure out a way to alert you to my presence, without you alerting _everyone_ to my presence."

"Are you saying I'm jumpy?" She placed her hands on her hips defiantly.

"No," he disagreed, taking a step closer. "I'm saying I'm the only one that's ever been able to sneak up on you," his eyes bored into her.

"I didn't expect you to admit you knew it was me so early," she admitted looking away from his searching eyes. She didn't like the way he seemed to see through her cold exterior.

He shrugged, not deterred at all. "I didn't expect you to actually admit you knew what I was talking about. I expected you to go cold on me again and throw my friendship in my face like last time," he said bitterly.

"So _Skylar_," he mocked. "What's different?"

Tris looked away. It didn't sound right coming from Tobias when he called her Skylar. She was Tris, his Tris.

"I escaped. I don't have to constantly fear for my life. Or at least not from my father," she added as an after thought.

"I would have protected you," he growled.

"Yes, just like that night," she hissed before she could stop herself.

Tobias reeled back as if he had been physical hit. He stared at the ground for a long moment before responding. "You don't understand how much I regret not getting off that bus," he said lowly. "Not walking you home and keeping you safe," he stares off to the side. "We could have left, Tris. You and I. Run away to Dauntless, run away to live factionless. Anywhere was better than that hell hole," he spat.

"We would have been cowards," Tris mumbled, also looking away.

"And what are we now?" He questioned, turning and staring at her intently. "Hidden in the Dauntless using fake names and fake identities."

"We chose to leave for survival!" Tris insists. "If we had stayed we would have died! If that makes me a coward then so be it!" She snaps taking a few steps back. The much needed space finally allows her lungs to get some air.

Tobias takes a deep breath of his own. "And as much as I agree with you, that's not how it will look to everyone else when they find out."

"Why would they find out? Why do you care what they think at all?"

"Please Tris. Practically everyone all ready knows," he said condescendingly. "Did you think over your stony years people stopped talking? Conveniently forgot about your scars?"

"No," she denied heatedly. "I didn't know they bothered you so much. Please excuse me while I remove my hindersome existence from your life. We wouldn't want your reputation as Four to be ruined by damaged goods," she barked. Spinning on her heel and stomping away.

"Tris," he exclaimed. "Don't be like that. You know that's not what I meant," he explained grabbing her by the arm.

"And how am I supposed to know that?" Tris demanded. "We haven't spoken in over three years!" She exclaimed pulling out of his grasp and continuing away.

"And who's fault is that?" He retorted angrily, grabbing her again.

SLAP, the sound rung throughout the room with a resounding echo. Tobias gingerly, placed a hand to his stinging cheek. The red print was bright enough that it could be seen in the relative darkness. "Stop grabbing me like I'm a possession. You off all people should know about that," she hissed venomously. Without another word she exited the room, leaving Tobias standing alone wondering how their conversation had gone so far down hill.

**~.~.~**

"The first thing you will learn today is how to shoot a gun," yells Tobias grumpily as he walks down the line of initiates, placing a hand gun in their awaiting hands. They all stand silently at attention. Everyone wisely decides not to comment on the purple, hand shaped bruise that lay upon their instructors cheek.

"The second thing is how to win a fight, but that is saved for later in the afternoon." He passes a gun to Tris without so much as a glance. "There are three stages to Dauntless initiation. The Physical, the Emotional and the Mental stage. Make no mistake, just because you do well in one stage does not mean you will do well in the others and vice versa," he says all this while causally loading a gun.

"Each stages is scored differently. You also need to remember that the Dauntless born will be joining you on stage two. This may seem daunting-"

Tris had to roll her eyes at his terrible, not at all subtle pun. _'Seriously Tobias? Really?' _

"-but stage two is where the playing ground evens out. No amount of experience can prepare you for such a task," he group seemed to take a collective gulp.

"Each stage is specially designed to eradicate cowardice. Not remove fear, that is impossible, but to give you the ability to act despite your fears."

"And how," started Peters drawling voice. "Is firing a gun supposed to eliminate cowardice?"

"Idiot," states Tobias seriously. "You will never go anywhere if you can't learn to keep your Candor mouth shut!" He snaps. The normally calm and composed Four was not having a good day.

Clicking the bullet into place, Tobias raises his gun, resting the barrel against the front of Peter head. He makes a bang motion with gun, shocking a whimper out of the boy. "You are far less likely to go crying home to your mother if you can adequately defend yourself. I'm not sure what you thought we did in Dauntless, but the majority of the time we are soldiers. And. Soldiers. Use. Guns," he sneered. Peter was still shaking in his boots when Tobias took a step back.

"Anymore stupid questions? No? Good," he made a motion with his hand for the group to follow him. No one objected. An angry Four was a scary Four.

Four demonstrates how to use and reload the gun before stepping to the side._ 'One demonstration and that's it? I know they are throwing us in the deep end, but seriously.' _

Tris stepped up towards the line, aiming her gun down the sight towards the target. She was nervous about the gun when it occurred to her,_ 'what the hell am I nervous for?' _ Tris stared down at the now unintimidating object in her hands. '_My old throwing knives are scarier than these. I don't have to deal with wind resistance or gravity. Well, at least not at this range. And it even comes with a nifty little sight meaning I don't even really have to aim. I just line it up and-'_ BANG, the bullet shot off straight into the center of the target.

The boy next to her, Will, stared in shock. "Ho- how, how did you do that?"

Tris looked over at him in confusion. "What's so difficult about it? It requires no strength, you don't have to take any variables into account and it even has a sign on it telling you where to shoot. It doesn't take an Erudite to hit the target," Tris then remember that the boy used to be from Erudite. "No offense I mean," she added as social order dictated.

He laughed, "none taken." Will aimed down his sight with a much steady grip and let out a whoop of joy when it hit the target. Not the center, but much better. "When you put it like that, it makes so much more sense."

Tris sent him a small smile in response. Colm, who had been listening in on the other side of Tris also took her words into account. With his new confidence with the gun, he found shooting the targets to almost be too simple. Then again, they were only fifteen meters away from the target.

Tris eventually started purposely aiming wrong about half a round into the session. She might be stone hearted, but her eyes could pick up the glares directed her way clear as day. Tris couldn't help the smirk that flitted across her face as she miss the target every time, exactly where she intended.

**~.~.~**

**Please read me! **

**AN: I'm not sure where the giant debate at the beginning of the chapter came from. It was just multiple plot bunnies that had my mind churning for a long while. Please let me know if you see any major holes in my argument. I'm really intrigued about it now and no one seems to have really addressed such an issue yet. If someone has made such a fic, I apologise for not acknowledging your idea. If I'm perfectly frank, I have only read about three divergent fanfictions, just because I struggle to find ones that aren't just mush and or smut between Tobias and Tris. It has it's place and I'm sure their are lots of good ones, but I was unlucky to get some really mushy ones when I first searched and they put me off for good. **

**I'm not sure about the population in divergent. Veronica never specified, so I'm going off of the '10 initiates for each year' idea for Dauntless and possible Erudite. I also kept in mind that places like Abnegation and Amity almost never turned anyone away, so they would have a much larger population. I also used a generalization from watching the movie and guessing the population from the times when we saw the factions mingling in the streets etc. **

**I think I was very generous with the population size and if I was honest I would have said the population was more around 1-2 thousand, but for the stories sake I kept it around 3 thousand. Keep in mind the population of the factionless is not taken into account. **

**It wasn't until I finished writing the chapter that I realised I almost made Eric seem, dare I say it, human. I'm not sure how I feel about such a change. Let me know if you think I should keep him this way and kind of subtly influence him to the good side, or make him stay a bastard? I'm actually so conflicted on the subject. **

**Also, should this be a war fic? Or not? I'm leaning towards yes, but there is a lot more I could do If I didn't have to worry about the colony outside the fence etc. maybe it could turn it into a zombie apocalypse fic, and have the end of the world outside the walls... lol, jk... Maybe. **

**Tris and Tobias will have their ups and downs. They are both angry and hurt because of the circumstances. Besides there wouldn't be a story if they just made up and fell into bed together. You know what I mean? **

**And no I'm not sympathetic to Al, sorry to anyone that likes him. He just annoys the shit out of me. **

**Phew, that was a monster AN**

**~ Mercy**


End file.
